Home is where you are
by roza m belicova
Summary: Rose Hathaway is known for doing the impossible, what happens when something no one thought was possible occurs?
1. Chapter 1

Home is where you are.

Chapter 1.

Beep, beep, beeeeep!

I groaned and got up to smack the alarm clock off the night stand. A throaty chuckle that I would know anywhere froze me however,

"Roza really? This would be the forth one you've destroyed this week!" said my Russian god. His face was serious, in that guardian mask that he mastered so well but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

I smiled and simply turned off the blearing alarm. Dimitri looked like he had been awake for a while now. He was sitting on a chair close to the window gazing out at the rapidly setting sun. After all these years, Dimitri was still fascinated with the sun. His strigoi days had definitely taken a toll on him.

"Really comrade," I said with a pout, "you didn't even give me a good morning kiss?" This got full out laughter.

"Forgive me roza, but when was I supposed to kiss you? Was it when you were about to knock the alarm clock off the night stand? Or maybe it was when you were struggling just to find the stop button?"

I was about to grace him with one of my smartass response, but then I froze.

"Roza?" he asked, all his amusement now gone. "What's wrong love?"

"dimitri, you were just sarcastic. You! Were! Were, Sarcastic?" I stuttered.

Understanding lit up his features. He grinned but deep down I knew he probably wanted to yell at me.

I got off the bed and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and got up on his lap so I could kiss him. He kissed me back but just as we deepened the kiss, he pulled away. I frowned and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Easy there girl." He said braking the embrace. "If we don't break this up now, you and I would both be late for work."

I glanced at the clock and realized he was right. We had half an hour before we would have to go. I would have to go meet Lissa while Dimitri would have to go meet Christian. After muttering some choiced words which earned me some chastisement from Dimitri, I headed for a shower. I had thought that Dimitri would lighten up with the Zen life lessons, but well, a girl can dream. He was a lot more affectionate in public, but sometimes he still slipped in to mentor mode. And of course, it annoyed me. I figured he did it for the sole purpose of annoying me.

After getting out of the shower, I slipped in to the usual guardian black and white ensemble, put my hair in to a tight bun and headed to the kitchen where Dimitri was waiting for me with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I gave him a grateful smile but he shook his head.

"That's not all." he said walking over to the fridge. He pulled out a box of a dozen chocolate glazed doughnuts! Grabbing the box out of his hands, I stuffed a doughnut into my mouth.

"These are always the best!" I said.

I stuffed my face with a couple more doughnuts but was rudely interrupted by full out laughter from Dimitri. I gave him a questioning look. He gestured to the stained steal refrigerator. I frown but looked over at it anyway. The sight before me was indeed comical. My face was covered in chocolate. I joined in the laughter and headed to the bathroom to get washed up. On my way out, I glanced at the clock. I swore under my breath and quickly headed out the door having to jog to catch up to Dimitri who had left when he realized that I was right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hi guys, I know the summary sucks, but I really hope you would give this story a chance; it's a lot better than it sounds. **Please don't read if you haven't read books from the Bloodlines series, may contain spoilers! Consider yourself warned! X :d **

Home is where you are.

Chapter 2.

We walked hand in hand across court to Lissa and Christian's house, when suddenly something strucked me as off.

"Comrade," I started, "why didn't you wake me for training this morning?"

Dimitri shook his head.

"Rose, you've been restless all night. It was only this morning that you settled down."

Restless? I was confused. I felt great. Actually, I felt better than I had in a while. It was usual for me to throw the alarm clock across the room, it was just who I was. I just hated the mornings but once I was up and had had my cup of hot chocolate, then I was fine.

Luckily any more conversation about last night ended as we arrived at Lissa's. The smell of Pyro's bacon wafted out to us. I opened the door and walked in like I owned the place. And in a way, I guess I did. This place was like a second home to both Dimitri and I. We rarely had dinner at home. Dimitri was an amazing cook and he prepared food for me too, just not at home. Dimitri and Christian had gotten close since he was Dimitri's charge after all. They spent time making us dinner. Seems like all of my friends could cook while I would burn water if given the chance.

"Rose!" Lissa said. I blinked. I hadn't realized she was standing there.

"Hay Lis."

"You okay?" she asked,

"Fine." I responded.

"Hay Rosie, want some bacon?"

"Sure Pyro Just after I kick your ass for calling me Rosie!"

Lissa shook her head.

"You guys, break it up! We're late. If we don't be careful, we would miss our ride!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. She was like Dimitri. Always interrupting our fun. Grabbing a plate full of Bacon and eggs, I sat down to stuff my face. Christian's bacon was the best. He would wrap anything with bacon. I remember there was this time back at St. Vlads he made meat loaf and wrapped it in bacon.

"You ready?" I asked Lis,

"Yeah. Oh Rose! Isn't this exciting?" I plastered a fake smile on my face. Lissa had this council meeting today but they had to leave court in order to get to the place.

"Exciting!" I Imitated. I didn't like that she had to leave court but I couldn't do anything about it. Lissa had worked hard to make both the Moroi and dhampir society what it was today. I couldn't ask her to skip out on a council meeting.

Lissa was a teacher for the spirit users at the court. Christian together with Jill and Mia taught defensive magic. Dimitri and I together with Eddie taught the Moroi combat. Adrian sometimes helped Lissa out with spirit but he was more of an art teacher. Since there wasn't many spirit users, Lissa taught at the court's preschool. Aside from our tutoring jobs, Dimitri, Eddie and I were still guardians. We still had to check the Court's perimeters and of corse, we had to accompany our charges whenever they left the protection of the wards. Eddie was Jill's guardian.

Soon we arrived at the court's garage where a black SUV waited for us. We all piled in to the waiting car and were off.

A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know nothing serious happened! But this is still kind of the introduction to the story! Stay tuned! All the drama would take place in due time!

Xx

Roza


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thanks to Mitrioselove and lonelyxstar for following the story. It's awesome to know that people are interested in the story! Read review and enjoy!

Home is where you are.

Chapter 3.

"Comrade," I said, "how long is this ride supposed to be?"

"Rose, we've barely been on the road for half an hour and you're already concerned about how long the ride is supposed to be?" he asked with a rueful smile.

"Yes, all this inactivity is making me restless." I said. Dimitri laughed.

"We got four and a half hours left roza." He said.

I groaned. I really felt restless. I hadn't been able to Trane this morning and just sitting around was making me more than restless. I felt miserable

Lissa and Christian sat in the back while Dimitri drove and I rode shotgun. I was grateful for one thing though; being out of the wards no longer gave me a headache. It was actually really cool not being bonded to Lissa anymore, but I was still scared of the darkness taking over. It scared me when she would get upset or irritable but I never talked to anyone about it. The only person aside from Adrian that could tell just how worried I was for Lissa was Dimitri. He found out because he was just totally in tuned with my thoughts and emotional instability. Adrian found out simply by looking at my ora. Adrian and I still hung out sometimes, but our friendship was strained. I wasn't sure that we would ever be able to fix our friendship.

Thinking of our friendship now and actually comparing it to the one we had before I agreed to give him a fare chance always put an ache in my chest. I really did care about Adrian just not in the way he had cared for me. However, I was no longer Adrian's love interest. He was whole heartedly in love with one of my good friends. Sidney Sage. She was an alcomist who had managed to break her tattoo. According to her, the tattoo not only prevented you from telling people about the supernatural world of the vampires if they didn't know, it also controlled your mind. The main goal was to ensure that humans and vampires never had to interact, but if an alcomist did something he or she shouldn't have, their tattoo would be re inked and stronger magic would go in to that tattoo therefore forcing them to do what's right or rather, what the alcomists believed was right. Sidney had helped Dimitri and me when we were on the run and her tattoo had been re inked. She had been sent to Palm Springs on a mission to keep my friend and Lissa's sister, Jill Mastrano Dragomare safe. It was there she had met Adrian and the two had fallen in love. Nevertheless, Sidney was an amazing girl and she and Adrian made a great couple. Adrian didn't spend anymore time than he had to with me though. When he did, it was a miracle. It was on one of these rare and precious occasions that he had told me that he knew that I was worried for Lissa's safety. He had told me that I should tell her how I felt, but I hadn't told her yet. I didn't want to upset her. She had once told me that I was trained to protect her body and that I didn't need to worry about her mind.

Soon the SUV pulled up to a grand looking building. This was the place that the council members were holding their meeting. It was gorgeous and I knew that if Sidney were here she would be admiring the architecture. Guardians had come down earlier to scout out the place and make sure there were no Strigoi. No one had thought of putting up wards however, they all claimed that we wouldn't be here long.

I didn't give Dimitri a chance to stop the car before I jumped out and stretched. This made everyone else laugh. I glared at them all.

"Let's go." Dimitri said.

"Near guard and far guard?" I asked.

He nodded. I walked with Lissa and Christian while Dimitri walked further behind keeping an eye on our surroundings.

We walked in to the building only to be greeted with an airy silence.

A/N

Thanks for reading! I wonder what happens next? Looks like we're just going to have to wait to find out! :D I'll update ASAP!

Xx

Roza


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hi guys,

Thanks so very much for all the reviews, favs and story alerts! I finally get what the other authors meant by it makes you wanna up date! So to you wonderful people, chapter 4 of home is where you are! As always, read, review and most of all enjoy!

*disclaimer* I don't own the Vampire Acadimy Series no matter how much I wish I did! All rights go to the talented, fantastic and wonderful richelle Meed!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 4.

Previously on Home Is Where You Are,

Rose and the gang have just arrived at the place where the council members are holding the meating and are greeted by silence.

Dimitri and I closed ranks around Lissa and Christian.

"Comrade, isn't there supposed to be guardians surrounding this place?" I asked,

"Yes, there was supposed to be many guardians around here. Afterall,the queen herself is attending this meating." He respond.

I instantly became alert. Ariana Selsky was being accompanied by everyone in the the royal guard. This was an important meating.

Soon we started haring voices.

"This way." Dimitri said. I looked at Lissa and Christian.

"Comrade! We can't just leave them here and unprotected!" I insisted .

"Rose I know that you would rather stay here and keep these guys safe, but I also know that you would want to know what was going on with the rest of the guardians and council members".

Of corse, he was right but I couldn't help hesitate. Before, I wouldn't mind leaving Lissa behind, we were bonded and I would be able to keep an eye on her, but now I was totally out of the loop and I hated it!.

"Rose, go I'll keep her safe." This from Christian. I nodded there was no one I trusted more than Christian when it came to keeping Lissa safe.

"Okay," I said a little reluctantly.

"Keep her safe."

With those parting words, Dimitri and I were off.

A/N

Lol I know, another cliffy! I'll update soon! As always I would love to know what you guys think! So leave me your thoughts in a review!

Xx

Roza


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

See? Another update just for you fabulous people. You give me the motive to write. Thanks to Mitrioselove for reviewing the last chapter! Ok, I'm shutting up now, read, and review and enjoy.

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 5.

Dimitri and I followed the sound that we'd heard just moments before. What we walked into was not entirely unexpected but still gut wrenching. Strigoi, bodies, they were everywhere. Fortunately, someone had had the foresight to gather all the moroi together. Fire using moroi were using their magic to protect those that had specialized in the other elements.

My reaction was instant. I pulled my stake from the holster on my thi and leaped into action, but not without telling Dimitri that I loved him. He returned the gesture and soon blended in to the crowd of guardians. I followed suit not long after. I attacked the first strigoi who dared to cross my path. I punched him in the stomach and was rewarded with a grunt of pain from him. My victory was short lived however and he came at me with full force.

In my haste to find out what was going on, I had forgotten to put my hair up. The Strigoi took advantage of this screw up on my part he grabbed a fist full of my hair.

"You're going to pay bich!" He snarled

"I'm not so sure about that." I said.

I struck out with my left foot at the same time I punched him in the jaw. He stumbled a few steps but was on me again. In my peripheral vision I saw more strigoi advancing towards me. It was instinct that made me scratch my stake over the strigoi's face. He punched me in the head. My vision blurred, I could see stars and hare bells ringing in my head. I will not go down like this. I refuse to be killed by a Strigoi. Lissa needed me. I had to fight for her and Dimitri. Only I had let myself get distracted when I heard Dimitri swear in Russian thus giving the strigoi the upper hand. He threw me on the floor and the next thing I knew I was pinned under him. Survival instinct drove me now and I tried to get out from under him. His face was nearing my neck.

"You are not what I expected. I've heard people talk about the famous Rose Hathaway but you are nothing but a child and a waste of time." He said.

I ached to tell him to fuck off but decided against it. I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much his words affected me. It was thanks to Dimitri that I thought like this. The old Rose would have told him more than that. Dimitri was the last thing I thought before the Strigoi had his fangs in my neck. I struggled at first but soon the endorphins kicked in leaving me in total bliss. Come on rose. I thought you are stronger than this. You have to fight it for Lissa and Dimitri. This renewed my motive to fight but I was weak. I tried to fight him off but it was useless.

A/N

Thanks for reading. Wow! this chapter was kind of hard to write. I'm not that good at writing battle scenes. Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think in a review! I wonder what's going to happen to Rose now? Is her knight in shining armour going to save her? Guess we'll just have to find out huh? :D

Xx

Roza


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hay my lovely readers thanks to Kay1a and 123hereigo456 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks also to Boop12 for adding this story to the list of favs! You guys make me wanna write. Thanks! Read, Review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 6.

RPOV

It was getting really hard to keep my eyes open much less to continue trying to fight. I was however making it a bit harder for the Strigoi to drink from my neck, it was only a little bit however and I was no match for the strigoi's strength in my now weak state.

Just when I was sure that I would pass out, the Strigoi went still on top of me. At first my brain took a while to process this new development but I soon realized that someone had staked him. I threw the strigoi off and tried to get up but I couldn't. I was too weak and so I was forced to watch as the other guardians fought around me.

Something hit me in the head making me scream. I looked up and realized that another strigoi was coming toward me. He had thrown a chair at me. This was what had hit me in the head. I felt wetness from where the chair had hit me. I reached up and touched the spot, my hands came away wet and sticky. The strigoi advanced closer but didn't have a chance to reach me. Dimitri fought against him like a bat out of hell. It was captivating and soon he was by my side. I guess I looked really bad because I had never seen that look on Dimitri's face before. It was a mixture of love, compassion and was that hatred? I didn't have a chance to find out however because Dimitri scooped me up in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and felt the exhaustion of fighting and the pain of my injuries take over. My head pounded and I wanted to scream. I had never felt pain like this before.

I felt the pull of unconsciousness start to take over but Dimitri's voice pulled me back.

"Rose, roza, don't go to sleep on me!"

A flashback of a time that seemed to be ages ago flashed through my mind. It was back at St Vlads when Nattily had turned Strigoi. I was about to pass out much like now, but Dimitri kept me awake until we reached the Clinic. I wasn't sure it would work this time though.

"I love you." I said. My voice sounded hoarse. My eyes drifted closed to the sound of Dimitri's frantic heartbeat.

A/N

Thanks for reading! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave me your thoughts in a review pleaseeeee? Love to hare what you guys think!

Xx

Roza


	7. Chapter 7

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 7

A/N

Quick question, does anyone like the midnight breed? Has anyone read Edge of Dawn yet? Ok, I'm shutting up now, Read Review and enjoy!

DPOV

"Roza no!" I exclaimed.

It was too late however. She had passed out. Holding her more securely, I started making my way out of the crowd. It was difficult since the battle raged on around us. Janine Hathaway came out of nowhere.

"Let him through!" she screamed.

I think the sudden tone and volume of her voice irritated the Strigoi's ears. That had to be the only reason the crowded parted and I was able to pass.

Back in the parking lot, Lissa stood in an honest to goodness ring of fire. Christian wasn't taking any chances. Rose's fair for Lissa wasn't necessary. When Lissa saw me holding a bleeding and unconscious Rose in my arms, she leapt out of the ring of fire. I had never seen her move so fast!

"What happened?" she asked.

"Strigoi." I said. Lissa paled a few shades.

"Can you guys talk about what happened after Lis heal rose?" This came from Christian. It wasn't unexpected, it was obvious that he cared about Rose, but his concern warmed me.

"I took off my duster which had already been covered in the blood of my beloved Roza and laid it on the ground. I then proceeded to lay Rose down on it. Lissa knelt beside her and placed her hands on her head and gasp.

"So much blood," She muttered to no one in particular.

Christian and I watched on in wonder as the woons closed. I had seen Lissa heal people many times, but the fact that she could do such a thing always amazed me. I guess Christian was just filled with love and pride for his woman. Looking down at Rose my heart broke. She was so pale. She had lost so much blood. I wasn't sure if Lissa would be able to help her. She could heel, but even she couldn't replace blood. Not long after she confirmed my fair.

"I can't do anymore for her," she said, her voice braking.

"I managed to close the woons, but she has lost too much blood. Dimitri it's a good thing you brought her out when you did. If you didn't…she would have been dead. She had internal bleeding."

I couldn't believe it. She had lost so much blood but she still had internal bleeding? Lissa looked like she was going to pass out. She stood unsteadily to her feet.

"Easy princess." I said holding out a hand to steady her. She glared.

"Dimitri, how many times are we going to do this? Don't! Call! Me! Princess!" she said.

"Let's get back to court." I told her and Christian.

I used my earpiece to tell the rest of the guardians that we were leaving. Rose needed medical attention. And she needed it now. Janine came charging out of the building.

"What do you mean she needs medical attention?" she asked, "Didn't Lissa heel her?"

"Yes." Lissa said slowly

"But, she lost too much blood. Even I can't replace blood." She said echoing my earlier thoughts. Janine looked heartbroken.

"Ok," she said.

"I'm coming with you. The battle's over and done with. They're just doing damage control." She informed the guardians that she was leaving with us and we were off.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things have somewhat calmed down now. Next chapter is Rose going to be okay? Will they get back to court in time? Only time will tell. In the mean time, leave me your thoughts in a review! :d

Xx

Roza


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Hay guys! I know it's been a while since I've last updated! I'm sorry about that, I got excuses but I'm sure you guys don't need to hare about that. :d

Thanks as always for the amazing reviews, story alerts and faves! You guys make me soooo happy! So thank you! Read, review and enjoy! Now, let's see what the unconscious damper has to say, shall we? X :D

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 8.

RPOV.

I wasn't sure where I was but it was beautiful. Trees with golden flower petals, water fountains with sparkling water and the most beautiful butterflies I've ever seen. The sun was bright and the birds chirped happily. I wore a white sundress and my feet were bear. I curled my toes in to the soft grass and sighed in content. Despite how beautiful this place was however, I could tell that something was missing. What I didn't know was what it was. Or who. A voice said in my head.

"Rose?" I heard a familiar voice say,

"Mase?" I asked in wonder,

"Yes Hathaway, the one and only." He said with his signature smile that I loved so very much. Though I was happy to see Mason, a not of guilt twisted in my stomach.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked throwing myself into his arms.

He grinned and hugged me back, "Nope, but you're not far from it. It's not your time yet Rose. You have so much still to live for. You have to fight." He said.

"So this is the place between the real world and the world of the dead then?" I asked.

"Yes Rose and you don't belong here." He said.

Looking up at him I felt a pang of longing in my chest. I knew that I wasn't in love with Mason, for someone else owned my heart if only I could remember who. I longed for the days when we used to hang out.

"If only I could have loved you."

Mason shook his head at me. It was then that I realized that I must have spoken my thoughts aloud.

"Rose, you're still blaming yourself for that? It wasn't your fault. I made the decision to come back in. and besides, I see how happy he makes you." he said.

Tears filled my eyes, he? I really wished I could remember who made me this happy. "Mase, it was your decision to make, but you came back to save me. Because you were in love with me. The way I see it, that's my fault."

He smiled in spite of the grimness of the topic. "Yeah, it's so your fault that you're beautiful." I laughed. A triumphant look came over Masan's face. That was his goal I realized, he was trying to make me laugh.

"You need to go back Rose," he said, "There are many people that need you. Both Lissa and Dimitri are terrified of losing you."

"Lissa? Dimitri?" I asked,

"I don't know who they are."

"You've already been here for far too long. I need you to fight Rose. They need you to." He said.

"But I don't remember them, why should I fight for people I don't even remember?" I asked. this place was so beautiful and not to mention peaceful I wasn't sure I wanted to leave.

"Because the Rose Hathaway I know wouldn't give up. Even when things seem impossible." He said.

I had no witty quips, no smartass comments because deep in my heart, I knew he was right. I may not remember who these people were, but I was going to fight. Not only because I wanted to be with my friends again, but I didn't want to die just yet. Somehow, I had this feeling in my gut that the life of Rose Hathaway was going to get very, very, interesting and very, very, soon. I smiled at Mason and I saw in his eyes that he knew that I made my decision. He knew I was going to fight.

A/N

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave me your thoughts in a review! Don't hesitate, you know you want to^^, :D

Xx

Roza


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Hi my lovely readers, Thanks to those who reviewed and favourited for the last chapter. You guys were my motivation. To Mitriuslove and Lita125, your wishes are my command! Another chapter for you lovely people! Lol This chapter is in both Rose's and Adrian's POV. Read, review, and enjoy!

*disclaimer* I own nothing but the plot! Everything else goes to the wonderful Richelle Mead!

Home Is Where You are.

Chapter 9.

RPOV.

After that conversation with Mason, I tried to get back to the world of the living. Only, I didn't know how to. I closed my eyes and focused. Focused on life and how much I wanted it. Focused on my friends. None of that was working how ever. Mason, he had called some people's names. What were they, Lisa? No, Lissa and Mitri? Dimi? Dimitri. Lissa and Dimitri! I focused on them. It was really hard. I didn't remember them. Come on Rose, I thought. Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri, there, somewhere in my mind I knew that I knew that name. Each time I said it, my heart lurched in my chest.

After God only knows how long, I gave up I couldn't do this. No matter how hard I tried. Suddenly, there it was. Dimitri! He was my boyfriend. The man I was in love with. How could I have forgotten him? And Lissa, she was my sister my bond mate and my best friend. My memories seemed to be coming back now. I pushed myself I knew that I could do this.

I could feel my self returning to life but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wake up. I could hare everything around me but I just couldn't respond. My body was biching I couldn't open my eyes or move my fingers. Hell, I couldn't even move my toes. It was like I was trapped in the cage of my own mind only, I could hare my surroundings. I could hare Lissa. She was hysterical.

"She has to wake up! She just has to! Without her I got nothing!" That wasn't exactly true, but I had no way of telling her so. However, Christian could,

"Lis, you got me. You'll always have me." He said. I could imagine that his arms were wrapped around her. The rest of my friends were there too. Even Adrian and Sidney. Someone held my hand. I would know those hands anywhere. Dimitri. I could practically feel the sadness radiating off of him. I wished I could reassure him, tell him that I was ok, that I was here and I would be staying here but it was useless. After sometime, I lost consciousness again. I could no longer hare anything around me or even feel Dimitri's hand in mine.

Adrian's POV.

The sadness in this room was intoxicating. No one spoke except to say that they wished she would wake up or maybe to calm Lissa. I could tell that the darkness of using spirit to heel Rose was finally catching up to her. She raked her hands violently through her hair like a child about to have a tantrum. Her ora was not the usual stable bright colours. It still burned gold, but it was the other colours, they were darker, much like it is in times of intense emotion or concentration.

"Lis, stop. You've already used too much spirit. The darkness is getting to you." I told her.

She glared.

"Don't tell me what to do Adrian!" She exclaimed.

Lissa was trying to get Rose to wake up despite the many times she had previously tried. She interupted my musings when a sudden burst of spirit flared in her ora causing me to blink.

"Easy cousin," I said soothingly. She finally gave up and Christian had to catch her before she fell over.

"Adrian, why wouldn't she wake up? How long has it been?" she asked looking at me.

"It's been over 12 hours. " I said.

Something drew my gaze away from Lissa to Rose. On second glance, I realized that it was Belicov's ora. He was doing a much better job of keeping his emotions hidden than Lissa, but I saw them. His ora reflected the colours of pain, longing and sadness. I looked at Rose's ora and gasped.

"Adrian?" this was Sidney.

"what's wrong?"

I had to blink a couple times before answering.

"It looks like Rose and Lissa are bonded again." I said.

"Wha, what do you mean?" Lissa stummered.

"How do you know?" this from Belicov.

"I just looked at her ora and it looks just like it use to look before the bond was broken." I said looking at them both.

"We have got to find a way to wake her up." Christian said.

I agreed. I didn't know how though.

"Why not dream walk her?" Sidney's soft spoken words made me look at her. She was serious.

"You're serious." I stated flatly.

"Of course I am. Adrian you got to let all that pain and anger go. Whether you like it or not you will always see Rose as one of your best friends. Why not dream walk her if you know it would help?"

She was right I realized. No matter how much I tried to act like Rose didn't matter to me like I didn't care what she did, I always knew deep down that I did care. She would always be one of my best friends. I made my disision then and there. I would dream walk her. I would bring her back and I would make sure that she knows how much I care about her. We would put all the pain of the pass behind us. We would try to get back to how things used to be. Before Belicov was turned and before I asked her to give me a fare chance. I knew we couldn't fix things immediately, but in due time we would.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! :D I'll update as soon as possible! Until then,

Xx

Roza


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks as always for the amazing story alerts and faves thanks also to my reviewers you guys are my motivation! Thanks to Mitriuslove and everyone else who reviewed. Check out thoughts by Mitriuslove. I assure you it's really good! Ok, shutting up now, read, review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 10.

RPOV.

I had no idea where I was. "Oh come on! This is getting really fucking annoying!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. As I imagined, there was no one to hare my choiced words. So, I looked around to where I was most likely gunna be trapped for a while. "Maybe some other ghost would come rescue me." I muttered.

I wish I could describe this place but well, I really couldn't. Mainly, because there's nothing to say except for the fact that it was grey and dismal. Really creepy if you ask me. It wasn't easy to freak Rose Hathaway out, but this well, this gave me paws.

After wondering around for God only knows how long, I found my mind going blank. I had passed out again if that was even possible.

Adrian's POV.

I closed my eyes and searched for the familiar connection that would lead me into the mind of Rose Hathaway. What I found was really weird and so not what I had expected. Her mind was blank. I couldn't reach her. I opened my eyes and stared at everyone in the room.

"What's wrong, Adrian?" Asked Lissa.

She had calmed down again but I wondered if it was because Rose was pulling the darkness. Now, she stared at me in a way that I would know anywhere. She was looking at my ora.

"I can't contact her." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dimitri his voice breaking, he maybe good at keeping the emotion off his face but his voice projected it loud and clear.

"I connected with her mind, but well it was blank. I don't know how to explain it. I've never experienced something like this before."

The doctor came in not long after ending our conversation. She checked her vitals and a small frown appeared on her face. Since Rose had been out for over a day, Abe had sent to the academy for Doctor Olenski. He thought that it would at least make a difference seeing that she had taken care of Rose since she was very young.

"Her vitals are reading the way they should," she said, "But I can't understand why she wouldn't wake up.

" The emotions playing on the doctor's face ranged from disbelief to confusion to dismay. It was then I realized that doctor Olenski considered Rose as more than a patient. I had always known that they had a mutual relationship but I've never noticed the extent of that relationship. It occurred to me then that since Rose was practically raised in the academy and was hurt rather frequently, it was obvious that doctor Olenski would have come to care about her.

"Let's give her a bit more time shall we? I think her body is exhausted she will wake up in time." She said pulling herself together.

"I'll try again to dream walk her." I said when doctor Olenski left the room. For some reason I didn't feel very comfortable dream walking her if the doctor was in the room.

Closing my eyes again, I focused on Rose's mind. There it was that connection that hadn't been there just moments ago. I didn't really feel like picking a place so I left it up to Rose's subconscious.

RPOV

Somewhere in the darkness of my mind, a world began to materialize. I focused all my energy on going to that place. This feeling, I knew it but it had been so long since I'd felt it. A spirit dream! Adrian was dream walking me? The dream materialized before me and I stood in a beautiful garden. I would know this garden anywhere. It was Sonia Carp's garden. I had only been there once but those events stuck in my mind. And there standing between some flowers was Adrian.

"Adrian!" I exclaimed running to him and into his arms.

"Little dhampir." He said.

The old nickname stirred a mix of feelings in me. I was happy to hare it and then surprised. Adrian hadn't called me that in years.

"I'm so glad you're ok." He said.

"But if you're ok, why won't you wake up, Rose?" He asked with a small frown on his handsome face.

"Because… because I can't Adrian." I said my voice braking.

"What do you mean you can't?" Adrian asked.

"I can hare everything going on around me but I just can't seem to wake up. It's like I can't control my body." I told him everything about going to the world between the living and dead, meeting Mason and then finally how I ended up in that dark, grey and dismal place. Adrian looked confused.

"Adrian?" I asked softly surprised at how vulnerable I sounded.

"Little dhampir," he said slowly

"I don't know how to help you. I've never experienced something like this before." He looked guilty.

"Adrian, don't. You're helping me right now. Hell you got me out of that hellhole that's my mind." I said trying to make a joke of a situation that was in no way funny. That was how I rolled though. I made jokes; I tried to keep my friends happy.

A small sad smile appeared on Adrian's face.

"I've missed you Rose." He said.

"I'm sorry. I've been too caught up with feeling sorry for myself to try to fix our friendship."

"Adrian," I said

"You haven't been feeling sorry for yourself. Besides, you don't need to. You've got Sidney just like I've got Dimitri." I said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I've got Sidney and I really do love her. But, she isn't you little dhampir." I was sure my jaw hit the floor because Adrian laughed and said,

"Easy girl, I don't mean I'm in love with you. I just mean that you're one of my best friends and I don't wanna fight over something that probably wasn't even there in the first place. I did love you, but maybe it wasn't the kind of love I thought it was. I don't know." For some reason, his speech brought tears to my eyes.

"Adrian," I said a tear leaking out of my eye. Adrian wiped it away.

"Don't cry," He said soothingly.

"I really did love you, Adrian. Just not in the way that you needed me to. Dimitri owned my heart then and he does up to this day. I don't think that would ever change." I said,

"I know." He agreed,

"All I'm saying is that we just let go of all the pain and heart break and just be friends. I saw how miserable being in the same room with me made you when all I did was ignore you. I'm really sorry for that Rose. I never meant to ever cause you pain." That ache in my chest that I always associated with Adrian subsided.

"Adrian you have no idea how happy that has just made me. I hated that I'd hurt you in the first place. I hadn't meant to but that didn't make it okay. I wanted to tell you that forever but I just couldn't. I'm sorry Adrian. You will always own a special place in my heart." He blinked and I was sure that he was blinking back tears. I wrapped my arms around him and he returned the embrace.

"Rose, you have to come back to us Lissa is freaking out. Belicov isn't doing so good either. No one but Lissa and I can tell his emotions thanks to that guardian mass he's mastered. Oh and Rose?"

"Yeah?" I asked. The look on his face was priceless. Whatever he was going to tell me wasn't good.

"You and Lissa are bonded again." There's something different about your ora though. I would have to take a look at Lissa's to figure out what it is." He said as casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"What? Adrian, you sure?" I asked

"Positive little dhampir. I got to go. Keep fighting rose. We'll all be cheering you on." He said. He pumped his fist up in the air like a cheerleader. I cracked up laughing.

"Adrian that's priceless!" I said clutching my stomach. With a final smile, the dream dissolved around me, leaving me with a feeling that I would be okay. Adrian and I were back in familiar territory and I was glad for that. Now all that was left was to get back to my friends and Dimitri. Surely I can manage that. I was Rose Hathaway and Rose Hathaway didn't back down.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Longest chapter yet! Yay me! So, was it good? Leave me your thoughts in a review! I'll update soon! Click the review button, it's got your name on it! You know you want to, :D

Xx

Roza


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

To my lovely readers! Here we go chapter 11! You guys are the reason why this story is what it is!

*disclaimer* I own nothing but the plot!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 11.

DPOV.

When Adrian told us that Rose was trapped somewhere in the depts. of her own mind and couldn't wake up, that broke my heart. To say I freaked would be the under statement of the century. I went on a rampage. It took Lissa's compultion to calm me. Since then, people have been walking on eggshells around me and I didn't like it not one bit. The only thing that drove me then was pure animal instinked. I had to protect her. I felt obligated to. I knew that if I ever told her that she would probably smack me upside the head but I couldn't help it. After being strigoi and having to live through the torment I'd put her true when all I wanted was to have her by my side in my arms, well, you couldn't really blame a guy for being over protective. I felt like I was losing her all over again. The worst part was knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. When I'd voiced my concerns to the princess, she had told me and I quote, "I was being paranoid and ridiculous" she insisted that I was doing more than I knew for Rose by just sitting here and holding her hand. Who would have ever thought that I would need to be told that or to even be calmed by Lissa? She was the poster child for freaking out when things got tough. This made me respect and admire her even more.

Now sitting here all alone in the room with Roza, I realized that she was right. Jill and Sidney had said that when I'd left her side, her heart rate had picked up considerably. Actually, it was alarming enough that doctor Olenski came in to see what the commotion was about. She had calmed once I was seated and holding her hand once again. I felt silly for even doubting the effect I had on Roza. She was my Roza whether she was conscious or not. We would always be connected.

Thinking of her brought a smile to my face. I brushed her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"You have to wake up my love…I…need you to. We all do." The vulnerability in my voice surprised me. I was never like this but then it wasn't everyday the love of my life got trapped in her own mind unable to wake up. Some desperate part of me hoped that if I kissed her she would wake up like in the fairy tales. I followed the impulse and gently pressed my lips to her's. It was sweet even if she didn't respond.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting there my head resting on her arm when I heard the most wonderful sound in the world.

"Comrade?" Her voiced sound crokey but it didn't matter. She was awake.

"Roza? Roza! You're awake!" I said crushing my lips to her's again in a fearce and pashonit kiss.

She broke the kiss and a small smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"You really missed me didn't you?" she said teasing. If only she knew how close her words hit to home she wouldn't try to joke about it.

"Always my love." I said Standing up.

Dimitri," where are you going?" she said her voice sounding panicked

"Right here, Roza." I said handing her a cup of water which she took gratefully.

"Where's Lis?" she asked and then froze.

"Roza?" I asked,

"What's wrong?"

A look that I would know anywhere came over her face. She was seeing through Lissa's eyes.

She blinked. "huh? Oh um, Lissa, I know where she is."

RPOV.

Seeing through Lissa's eyes I determined that she was at home. She was sitting on the sofa Christian by her side. That, was not what had stunned me however, it was the fact that Lissa senced me in her head.

'**Rose? Is that you?'' **

**Lis? You can sence me? **

**Yes it's weird. **

**Nope, I think that's why Adrian told me that my ora looks different. The bond is two way now!**

It was then that Dimitri had brought me back to reality. All the while I could feel Lissa's excitement of knowing I was awake. Dimitri wrapped his strong arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. He was about to kiss me but I quickly stopped him.

"Lissa's on her way. The bond works both ways now"

There you go! Chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me your thoughts in a review. See? No cliff hanger?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Hello my lovely readers, my greatest appoligies I gposted the wrong chapter. thanks for the story alerts and faves! I didn't get much for the last chapter though, does that mean you guys didn't like it? Well, hope this chapter suits your fancy. Thanks to Mitriuslove, xx rose and dimitri forever xx and 123hereigo456 for reviewing. Check out thoughts by mitriuslove you guys, it's great! Here's the real chapter 12. As always, read review and enjoy!

*disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot.

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 12.

LPOV.

"Christian!" I exclaimed making him jump.

"Lis?" he asked slowly.

"You trying to make me deaf?"

I blinked and then I realized that I'd shouted and he was sitting right next to me.

"Sorry." I said taking a few steps back from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked,

"Rose is awake!" I said in a sing song voice.

"She's what? How do you know?" he asked a small frown on his face.

"The bond works both ways now." I said.

A smile that should have won best smile of the year appeared on Christian's face. Even though he was trying to keep me calm during all of the drama, I knew how much seeing Rose just lying there unconscious affected him. They had gotten really close overtime. After the whole Spokane thing and then fighting strigoi in the attack at St Vlads, they were like brother and sister though those two were as stubborn as mules and won't admit it to anyone.

**You got that right Lis. **

**I mentally rolled my eyes. Yeah Rose it doesn't take rocket science to figure that out. **

**Whatever! **

"We going to see Rose or what?" Asked Christian impatiently.

"We're going!" I practically screamed.

He handed me my coat. It wasn't really that cold more like chilly.

"Rooooosseeeeeeee!" I screamed the moment her room door was opened.

"Lis!" she said with just as much enthusiasm.

I ran into her open arms.

"Don't you scare us like that again." I said subbing in to her neck.

"It's ok Lis. I'm okay." She said soothingly.

She broke the embrace and said,

"Hay Pyro! Missed me?"

"Dream on Rosie." He said.

"Oh come on you guys just hug already. We'll keep your secret." I said looking at Dimitri who nodded.

RPOV.

Lissa was right about how close Christian and I had gotten overtime. If someone had asked me back at St. Vladimeres which of my friends I would be closest to, Christian Ozera wouldn't have even made the list. Now, I couldn't imagine my life without his smerky smile or our friendly banter.

The visiters went on until late that night and Doctor Olenski came in to check on me.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"Yes miss Hathaway, you can." She said.

"Just let me give you those results from the blood sample I took."

Blood sample? I didn't even know any of that happened and I was greatful. I hated neadles with a pashon.

Not long after she returned carrying a piece of paper.

"well, everything looks fine. Rose you can go but get lots of rest. Your body needs it." she said.

I grimmist. You have got to be fucking kidding me! I had been asleep for god only knows how long! and now she wanted me to go back to sleep? I knew I was being a bich but well, it felt like ages since I'd been rapped in Dimitri's arms and I wanted nothing more.

A/N

The drama never ends with Rose Hathaway does it? Lol Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can!

Xx

Roza


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Hay guys! Firstly, if you've read the last chapter and found it was the same as chapter 11, you might wanna go back and read that chapter. I posted the real chapter 12. Thanks to my anonymous reviewer. I had no way to contact you to thank you. Thanks as always for the faves story alerts and reviews. Thanks to Mitriuslove who take the time to review every chapter. Check out her story guys it's called thoughts. As always, read, review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 13.

RPOV.

Dimitri and I left the Clinic just as soon as the Doctor left the room. I felt cluster phobic and ran out of there like my feet were on fire. Dimitri kept paste with me his long legs making it seem like we were just having a casual jog. Me on the other hand, my lungs burnt for oxygen and my legs were about ready to give out. What the hell. I was a dhampir, a guardian, Lissa's guardian for god's sake! And I was having trouble just getting out of the dam clinic? What was wrong with me? Dimitri seeing my position grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Roza? You okay?" He asked a frown on his gorgeous face.

"I am now comrade. What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that your muscles were useless for the past 36 hours?" He said getting exasperated now that the initial shock of seeing me fall was gone.

"Why were you even so eager to get out of the Clinic anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know Dimitri, maybe because I hate that place?" I said using his earlier tone.

The rest of the walk back to our apartment was spent in comfortable silence and there were no more accidents on the way home. Dimitri was right. My muscles felt much better as our walk continued. As Dimitri grabbed the keys from his pocket and opened the door, I couldn't help noticing the way the muscles in his back flexed with every move he made, the way his form fitting genes hugged his fine ass nor could I stop the shot of lust that shot through my entire being. I wasn't sure that I wanted to anyway. He reached for my hand and the skin on skin contact was enough to make my head spin and my heart race. This man would be the death of me. He was the only one that could make me feel like this. The only one that could bring out this side of me.

Dimitri seemed to pick up on my emotions and I could see in his eyes that he felt the same way. We stopped in the middle of the living room and I got up on my toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me kissing me with so much passion my knees went weak. I think the only thing that was holding me up was Dimitri's arms around my waste.

This wasn't enough however, I needed to feel his warm skin on mine, and my body craved his attention. His warm hand slipped under my shirt making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waste. If the bulge in Dimitri's pants was any indication, he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

**Rosemarie Hathaway stop this instant!**

It took my brain a few minutes to process the voice in my head, but when I did it was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on me.

"Shit!" I muttered braking away from Dimitri's lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding slightly breathless. Well that made two of us.

"Lissa." I groaned, "She just saw our make out session."

Dimitri blushed furiously and I had to admit that that was cute. I'd never once seen Dimitri blush.

"Awwwww! You're so adorable!" I exclaimed pinching his cheek.

He groaned and helped me unwrap my self from around him. The los of his body was startling. I still wanted to be intimate with him his absence was maddening!

**Pay back's a bich, ENT it Lis? I said to Lissa **

**Wha…what? That's what you had to put up with. She said it as more of a statement as realization hit her. God rose I'm sorry I had no idea though I should have.**

**Easy Lis it's okay. I'll show you how to block it out. I learnt and so can you. I said sensing her guilt. Just focus on putting up a wall you know like you used to do when you didn't want me to see something in your head?**

**Rose… I don't know…I…I don't know if I can still do that.**

**You can Lis. Just focus your energy ok? **

**Ok, she said. I could feel her resolve getting stronger she was doing it. I put my own walls in place and went after Dimitri. **

**I found him in our bedroom. He had just come out of the shower. His hair was still damp and he was shirtless! I wanted to jump him. With self control I didn't even know I had, I went in the shower. The hot water worked wonders for my body. My muscles felt like my own again. When I was done, I slipped on one of Dimitri's shirts. It smelt like him and reached me to mid thie. **

"**Comrade," I said in a sing song voice. **

"**Liss got her blocks up." **

**Climbing on the bed, I kissed him on the lips. He responded with as much enthusiasm. Before long, I was as horny as I was when we had just entered the apartment. **

"**Dimitri, I need you." I said nipping his neck. He abliged gratefully our bodies wrapped together that I didn't know where I ended and he began. Soon we reached our peeks and collapsed near each other. Dimitri wrapped his arms tightly around me and I fell asleep in total bliss. **

**A/N **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review guys it makes my day and motivates me to write even when I'm dead tired. You guys rock! I'll update as soon as I can! Until then,**

**Xx**

**roza**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Hello my lovely readers! Thanks for all the story alerts and faves. Thanks to those who are now following my story! And special thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock my world and make my day! You ,motivate me to write even when I'm dead tired so thank you! Thanks to Boop12 and happysadface for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks as always to mitriuslove for taking the time to review every chapter. Without further do, chapter 14! Read, review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 14.

RPOV

3 weeks later.

The past 3 weeks have been uneventful. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I was starting to get bored. Sometimes I just wanted to go out of the wards with Lis so that I could have my strigoi fix. Basically, I was just dealing with being bonded to Lissa again and she to me. It wasn't that easy to remember that I had to put up mental walls when being intimate with Dimitri. On more than one occasion Lissa screamed about how she didn't need to see our late night antics. A tiny part of me was really excited that she would get a taste of what I had to deal with back at the academy but the rest of me knew that I was being petty. Lissa didn't need to see Dimitri and me getting it on. Not when she had Christian. I wouldn't have wished that on my worst enemy. We were like Jill when she and Adrian had just been bonded. Jill had alledgibly seen Adrian and Sidney's first make out session and had even been jealous on Adrian's behalf when a run away alcomist, Marcos Flinch had shown up in Palm Springs. I believed every word of Jill's story because I had seen it first hand. I taught Lissa how to block out most of the stuff that went on between Dimitri and me but in moments of intense emotion say like when I reached my climax, it wasn't easy to keep my blocks up and she would in turn slip into my head and witness the whole thing. For about the first week, Lissa wasn't able to look at Dimitri without blushing. It was ironic really.

Things had basically calmed down around the Pennsylvania area. The moroi went and came as they wanted. So, today Lissa, Jill, Eddie, Sidney and I were going shopping. There was this fancy Dinner happening at court and Lissa insisted that we had to buy new dresses. So, here we were in a black and tinted SUV heading to the nearest mall. Court was like a village, there was a few malls and even coffee shops there, but they didn't really carry much of a variety. Since Lissa had a huge trust fund thanks to her father, she preferred to shop elsewhere. Money was no longer a problem for me either. Having a mobster father certainly had its perks. I had told him and quite adamantly might I add that I was doing fine and didn't need his money. He however, said that he had already missed out on so much and he had always had a trust fund set up in my name since my mother had told him that she was pregnant. I used the money for emergencies but sometimes used it to buy new clothes. The likes of that happening however, was not very frequent. When I had been released from the clinic, Dimitri and I had had our own house built. People watched me and even talked about me but I didn't care. I had long since learnt to tune out the opinions of those who weren't in my circle of friends. Our house was right next door to Lissa and Christian's house. Court had a vast expanse of unused land. The Dragomare's earned some of that land. Both Lissa and Jill had built houses on theirs. I'd gotten land because my father had bought me some. Both Dimitri and I had told him that we didn't need it but he insisted. He had even gone as far as to get constructors to work on the house. It was finished and we were now neighbours to Lissa and Christian who were neighbours to Jill and Eddie. Adrian and Sidney lived next door to them. Adrian didn't have to build his own house. Court had many townhouses that he could have bought at unreasonably low prices. He was an ivashcov after all and the previous queen's great nephew. But both him and Sidney didn't want that. Adrian hated that his father couldn't accept his relationship with Sidney and so he built and moved out from among the Ivashcovs.

"Rose." Jill said. I was going to guess that this wasn't the first time she had called me due to the tone of her voice.

"Yeah?" I said looking back at her.

"You okay? I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes." She said with concern flashing in her jade green eyes.

I blinked. She had been calling me for that long?

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking. I said.

"Blame Lissa," Sidney said smiling,

"She was the one who took you away from Dimitri."

I grinned.

The rest of the ride continued with us making small talk while the music blasted. The drive which was supposed to be 5 hours long seemed to fly by as we talked and joked about any and everything.

When we arrived at the mall, I hopped out of the car and stretched.

"I hate being in one place for so long!" Sidney exclaimed. We all laughed at the double meaning in that statement. Suddenly, I began to feel nauseous. It was that familiar feeling that told me that strigoi were around. But, that was impossible. We were out in broad daylight. Or was it?

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! I'll update soon! Until then take care

Xxx

Roza


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Hello my lovely readers! Thanks to everyone who has favourited this story and those that are now following it. You guys are awesome! Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Lots of love to mitriuslove who take the time to review every chapter! You rock girly check out her story guys it's called thoughts and I can guaranty that it's good! Without further a do, chapter 15 read, review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 15.

LPOV.

I felt her fair only a second before she pulled me behind her. I glanced at her ora though I didn't need to. The colours around her pulsed violently, from the usual bright reddish gold that always pulsed around her since our bond was reformed to darker greys and browns. Neither Adrian nor I could determine how her ora wasn't surrounded by the black that was there when we were bonded before. Sonnia thinks that it may have something to do with the fact that the bond works both ways now. However, those are just that, speculations. I looked at Jill's ora as Eddie pushed her behind him following Rose's led. She looked…well, relaxed. Whatever had freaked Rose out certainly didn't affect Jill.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked her, she didn't seem to hare however, she was too busy scanning the area for threats.

I repeated the question in her head.

"I think there're Strigoi close by Lis." She said.

"Strigoi? Rose, if there were Strigoi here, do you really think Jill would be so relaxed? She would have sensed them the way you do."

"What's going on?" Sidney said coming to stand between Jill and me, a small fireball in her hand. Sidney came along for more than shopping. Because of what had happened the last time we'd left the protection of the wards, she was not taking any chances with our safety. The fire ball grew before our eyes and the colours changed from red to orange then finally to blue. Sidney wasn't just an ex alcomist, she was a wich of sorts.

"Rose thinks she senses Strigoi." I told her,

She looked confused. And so did Jill.

"Strigoi? Rose, we're out in daylight." She said.

And besides, "I don't feel the nausea." Jill said.

RPOV.

What the hell was going on? If Jill didn't feel the nausea, then that really meant that there weren't any strigoi around. So, why was I feeling so sick then? Feeling like the biggest idiot to ever live, I gestured for us to head in the mall where it would be cooler. Looking at both Lissa and Jill, I could see that the few minutes we'd been standing in the sun were a few minutes too long. They looked paler than usual and I knew it had nothing to do with a lack of blood. They had both been to the feeders today. Sidney extinguished the fire ball and we all headed in.

"Hathaway, you okay?" Eddie asked walking up beside me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped harsher than I'd meant to. Eddie had been my long time friend and I knew him well enough to know that he was just looking out for me but the nauseous feeling in my stomach had yet to subside. It made me really cranky.

"I'm sorry I don't feel so good." I said seeing the worry flash in his eyes.

When we had entered the mall and I was satisfied that both Jill and Lissa looked better, I told Sidney and Eddie to watch their backs. I needed to make a bathroom run. Lissa offered to go with me but I told her that she didn't need to. I could feel the hurt that I wouldn't take her and the worry because of my weird behaviour. She didn't need to worry for long; she would soon see why I didn't want her to come with me.

Once I was alone in the bathroom, heaves rocked my body bringing me to my knees in front of the toilet. Once satisfied that I was done, I groaned and came to my feet. I could feel that Lissa was close by and walked out to meet her where she stood by the sink.

"What was that, Rose?" she asked, now she was worrying that I was sick.

"I don't know Lis. It was why I freaked out in the parking lot." She nodded in understanding.

"You okay now? We can leave if you don't feel well, or I can heal you." She said, concern flashing in the depts of those jade Dragomare eyes. I shook my head at her.

"I'm fine now. Maybe I just ate something bad." I said and it was the truth. The nauseous feeling was gone like it had never happened. Well, except for the nasty taste it left in my mouth.

Lissa smiled and pulled out a pack of gum from her purse.

"Here, this would make you feel better." I grinned.

"Vasalissa Dragamare," I declared, "You're an angel from heaven!" To this, she shook her head laughed, and said,

"There's the Rose Hathaway we all know and love." I grinned and we went back to join the rest of the gang.

A/N

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave me your thoughts in a review! Click that button, you know you want to, it's calling your name! :D I'll update soon! Until then take care

Xx

Roza


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Hay guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed this story! It means a lot that you guys like it so much. Special thanks to Mitriuslove for reviewing every chapter. You rock! Read, review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 16.

RPOV.

"You look beautiful!" I said to Lissa as she stood in the dressing area of one of the stores.

She wore a jade green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Tiny emeralds were scattered in no particular order on the dress, an emerald band served as a belt. She was breath-taking. In my eyes, Lissa looked like she was ready to rule the Moroi and Dhampir world alike. A whistle broke me out of my trance. Jill stood at the door.

"O my goodness Lissa!" she squealed,

"You're a princess! Both literally and figuratively!"

Lissa smiled. Jill and Lis weren't the perfect sisters, but who was? Lissa had managed to get over her dad cheating on her mom. She still felt like her mom and their family weren't enough for him, but she no longer blamed Jill. She no longer saw her as the result of some cheap sex. Lissa had long since come to like Emily Mostrano and in truth, who wouldn't? With her stunning beauty and charming personality, she was indeed a likable person.

"You look gorgeous Lis." Sidney said coming to get a look.

"If Christian were here, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you. She continued with a laugh.

It struck me then how much Sidney Sage had changed. She was no longer the scared alcomist I'd met in Russia. She was a full fledged witch who didn't mind being around the moroi or dhampirs. The strigoi however, was a different story. She had no qualms about burning them to a crisp. She was the other fire girl in our little family. Being married to Adrian ivashcov had certainly taken a toal on her personality. She was still the smart and brainy Sidney she always was but she was also a smartass.

Soon we left the store and went in search of dresses for the rest of us.

"Rose!" Lissa squealed both out loud and in my head.

I flinched. "Lissa you know that I can hare you right? You don't need to be that loud. Not in my head or otherwise." I said.

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry." She said and gestured for me to follow her to the back of another store.

What I saw there took my breath away. It was a black halter dress with a v neck line.

"O my god! It's beautiful!" I said looking in awe.

"So, go try it on! Lissa exclaimed.

"What! And endanger you? I'm not going to endanger your life for a dress Lis. No matter how pretty."

She rolled her eyes.

"Eddie's here. And Sidney. They wouldn't let anything happen to me Rose and you know it." I couldn't argue with that logic. Grabbing the dress I headed off to the dressing room.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I almost screamed. Lissa was right. This dress had been designed for me. It clung to all the right places and reached about mid thie. The low neck line accented my cleavage in a way I didn't even know was possible. I already had cleavage, but this, well, this was hot! Even for me. I stepped out of the dressing room and found Lissa, Jill and Sidney standing there jaw dropped. Standing there under their gazes made me strangely self-conscious.

"Close your mouth girls; we don't want to swallow some flies now do we?" I said rolling my eyes. This seemed to break them out of their trances.

"O my god!" they said in unison

"that dress was made for you!" Sidney said.

"Yeah she's right. You look amazing!" Both Jill and Lissa said.

"Awesome! Can we leave this hell hole now?" asked Eddie.

"You do look great Rose." He said.

After getting dresses for the others and buying lunch, we headed back to Court. We were all dead tired, since our skeduals had been thrown off. Climbing in to the car, I was suddenly struck with a killer headache. I groaned.

"Rose? What's the mat?" Lissa started and then froze. Searching the bond, I realized that she was feeling small effects of the headache though not as bad.

She blinked and then continued,

"Want me to heal you?"

I shook my head at her.

"It's just because we're out of the wards Lis. There's nothing you can do." I told her. I could feel how annoyed she was that she couldn't help. I squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Lis, everything would be okay."

When we arrived at Court, the headache mersifully sieced. Dimitri and the guys were waiting for us at the gate. I ran to him letting go of all the worry of the unexplained nausea.

"Comrade!"I said standing on tiptoes to kiss him to which he responded just as eagerly as me. That night when I climbed into bed wrapped in Dimitri's arms, I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be. I fell asleep instantly after trying to seduce Dimitri. He told me that I needed to rest and that he would be here with me all the while.

A/N

Don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a review! I'll update ASAP! Until then take care.

Xx

Roza


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

Hay guys! Thanks to everyone who has favourite and are now following this story! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! You guys rock! Congrats to 123hereigo456! She was the only one who figured out what was going on with Rose! Read! Review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 17.

LPOV.

I groaned and rolled over. I felt sick.

"Lis? What's wrong? Christian asked.

"I don't feel so good." I said.

My stomach felt funny. I felt nauseous. Unable to stand the feeling any longer, I climbed off the bed and ran to the toilet. Only when I got there, I couldn't puke. Groaning, I came to my knees in front of the toilet. Christian came to assist me.

"What's wrong Lissa?" he asked. I knew somewhere in my mind that he was just concerned, but I felt cranky. Maybe it was because of the nausea, or maybe it was just me. Nevertheless, I glared at Christian.

"DO you think I know what's wrong? If I did don't you think I would have done something about it already?" I saw the hurt flash in his eyes only seconds before he blinked and it was gone.

"I'm sorry Chris. I don't know what's wrong and that scares me. I want to puke but I just can't. My belly hurts and I'm just sick that I can't do anything about it." I said honestly.

"Maybe you're not the one that's sick." He said. My immediate action was to snap about how stupid that was. After all, I was the one who felt sick, then, it clicked.

"Rose." I said amazed that I hadn't been the one to come up with that.

"Has she been sick lately?" Christian asked.

"I…well, yeah." I said. I told him the story about how she felt nauseous yesterday and thought it was because of strigoi.

"Something's really wrong with her Chris, when we got in the mall and she was satisfied that we were all safe, she went in the bathroom and lost the contents of her stomach."

"Well, maybe she just ate something bad?" He said. I could tell by the tone of his voice he didn't really believe it himself.

"There's more to it than that." I told him.

"I'll call Dimitri and find out what's going on." Christian said.

"Don't." I said.

"If they wanted us to know, they would have called us.

RPOV.

This was ridiculous. I felt sick. It was just like yesterday. Nausea. It was more than the feeling of strigoi. My stomach lurched snapping me out of my musings. Clasping a hand over my mouth, I hopped over Dimitri and off the bed. I ran to the toilet where just like yesterday, I retched. My legs gave out and I came to my knees in front of the toilet.

"Roza? What's wrong?" Dimitri asked wrapping an arm around me.

As if a switch had been thrown, I wrenched out of his grip. A fresh round of nausea hit, unable to help myself, I threw up again. When I was done, I looked up at Dimitri.

"Did you change your aftershave?"

"My… aftershave? No, it's the one I always ware. The one you love."

"It smells different. It is what had made me upset just now." I said.

I could see the hurt flicker in his eyes.

"Comrade, it's not your fault. I don't feel so well though." I told him feeling the need to ease some of his guilt. He looked worried.

"Hay, don't. I'll be okay." I told him stroking his cheek.

Honestly, I wasn't sure that I would be okay. I told him not to worry because that was who I was. I was Rose Hathaway and Rose Hathaway didn't like it when the people whom she cared about worried. I would do anything in my power to ensure that they didn't. After the incident in the mall yesterday and then again this morning, I was almost certain there was reason for worry. Last night hadn't been the best night either. I couldn't sleep and when I did, I had nightmares. It was the whole reason why I hadn't wanted to wake Dimitri with my retching, but well, we saw how that worked out. He had been up with me whenever I screamed or trashed in my sleep. He was always there with a smile and a warm hug that assured that everything was going to be okay. I knew that no matter what happened to me now, once I had Dimitri, Lissa and my friends with me, I would be okay.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me your thoughts in a review! I love reading them! They always, always make me smile! I'll update soon! Until then, take care

Xx

Roza


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Hey guys,

Do I have the most amazing readers or what? Thanks so very much for the reviews! They made me super happy! Read! Review and enjoy!

Home Is Where you are.

Chapter 18.

RPOV.

The past 3 days were the most miserable of my life! Everyday I would wake up and have to run to the toilet where I would puke my guts out. Dimitri was starting to worry more as well. Nothing I would say to him was working. The nights weren't that pleasant either. I had nightmares; I would wake up screaming and trashing. Dimitri was always there, cradling me in his arms. But, I still hated it. He would stay up all night with me because when I had those dreams, I wouldn't or more like couldn't, go back to sleep. Adrian had offered to dream walk me but I had refused. Now however on the third night of no sleep, I was seriously considering asking him to.

My insomnia was also taking a toll on lissa. That, was the part I hated most in all of this. She was the only one aside from Dimitri, who really understood what I went through every night. Christian and the rest of my friends were freeked out. People thought I was cranky when I didn't sleep, but a sleep deprived Lissa was everyone's nightmare. Lissa was a perfect angel who never snapped at anyone, or so we thought. Lately, she would snap at the wind if given the chance. I couldn't blame her though I was having the same problem. Hans had suggested that I stay away from work until I figured out what was wrong with me because my students were saying that I was a force to be reckoned with. Don't get me wrong, I've heard that before on more than one occasion both because I was the formidable Janine Hathaway's daughter and the fact that I was trained by Dimitri. But this, this was different. I had made a reputation for my self. I still threw tantrums for the things I didn't believe in, but none of my pares ever disrespected me. None of my students ever did either. Everyone loved me, ok, well mostly everyone. I knew that I was seriously being a bich for them to report me to Hans.

Now, I spent my day trying to work off the excess energy and the lack of sleep. To make matters worse, the stress of not knowing what was wrong with me was causing spirit's dark side to rare it's ugly head. Lissa had also been given time off. It was common knowledge that we were bonded again. I sometimes took her running with me, but it wasn't that easy to get her out of the house. I knew that the people around me were just concerned, but when someone walked up to me and asked me how I was doing; my first reaction was to tell them to fuck off.

"Roza!" Dimitri called.

"In here," I said.

He had just come home from his shift. Dimitri had learnt the hard way that he shouldn't ware aftershave when coming around me.

"I made you a doctor's appointment Roza." He said and I was sure my jaw hit the floor.

"You did what? Did I ever ask you to make me one? Don't you think that if I wanted you to make me an appointment I would've told you? Hell, I would've done it myself!" I said taking a deep breath.

"Rose, "he said sternly. This was the one thing that drove me mad when it came to Dimitri. He still treated me like I was his student. It didn't really happen often, he just did it when he wanted me to listen to him.

"You're going and that's final. I will drag you kicking and screaming if I have to." He said in a hard tone.

For some strange reason, the look in his eyes made me burst into tears. In an instant that hard look in his eyes and his expression softened. He enveloped me in his arms as I berried my face against his chest; sobs racked my body as I clung to him. This was all the stress of not knowing, all the pent up anger and lack of sleep. There was probably a bit of spirit darkness mixed in there too but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to me at that moment was Dimitri.

"Please don't be mad," I sobbed.

"I'm just scared. What if there's something seriously wrong with me. What do I do then?" His arms tightened around me.

"Roza, there's no you. It's what will we do then. You got me. You got Lissa and the rest of your friends. Don't you see how worried they are about you and Lissa both?" I did see how worried they were but some stubborn part of me insisted on not going to the doctor.

"I don't want to go. Please don't make me?" I said in a small voice.

"You're going Rose." He said in a werry voice. I sighed. There wasn't much I could say to him to change his mind. Dimitri was as stubborn as me when he had his mind set on something. I stepped out of his embrace and slipped on a geans and tanktop. Dimitri smiled, took my hand and we were off to the doctor.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And for everyone who is wondering what's going on with Rose, well the next chapter shall reveal the answer! I'll update soon! Until then take care,

Xx

Roza


	19. Chapter 19

A/N

Hay guys ! You guys are the most lovely readers on this plannet! Thanks so very much for the reviews! They really made my day and are the reason that I'm updating so soon. I'd kind of meant to make you guys wait a little longer to find out what's going on, but you guys deserve it! So with out further a do, chapter 19! Read! Review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 19.

LPOV.

I'd been sitting at home trying to charm some rings to help Rose and myself with the stress and all the drama that just seemed to follow us no matter where we went, when I felt a sudden pull in my subconscious instantly breaking my concentration. Something was wrong, something was wrong with Rose. My surroundings seemed blurry. I blinked and it was clear as day. Rose was sitting on the sofa arguing with Dimitri who looked like he had just come from his shift. Whatever they were arguing about seemed really important if the hard look in Dimitri's eyes was any indication. Rose was as stubborn as Dimitri when she had her mind set on something. Right now, she seemed to not want to do as he was telling her. Scanning through her recent memories, I learnt that he had made her a doctor's appointment and as I'd noticed, she didn't want to go. Her expression was as fierce as Dimitri's so you could imagine my surprise when she suddenly burst into tears!

The Rose Hathaway I've known for almost all my life did not cry easily. She didn't take offence easily either. However, lately she seemed to be on an emotional rollacoster. She certainly wasn't the perfect angel when it came for standing up for the things and people she cared about but this was different. She was fierce. Our friends and Christian says that I'm their worse nightmare, but I think I was just reacting on what I felt from Rose and the bond. It was similar to how she acted when she was pulling the darkness from me. Sonnia had told me that maybe I was pulling Rose's negative emotions thus making her seem calmer than she really was. Don't get me wrong, she was still crankier than usual, but not many of our friends noticed it.

Rose and Dimitri were the perfect couple. It was always amazing to see how they would be at each other's throats one minute and so loving and caring the next. Now was one of these moments, Dimitri's arms were instantly around her as she sobbed in to his chest begging him to not let her go. I could see the hesitation on Dimitri's face; Rose was the love of his life, his everything. I knew it hurt him just as much as me when she was in pain. In the end however, his need to protect her and keep her safe won out as he told her that she was going. Rose sighed knowing that it was pointless to argue with Dimitri when he had his mind set on something. She changed and they were off. The buzzing of my phone brought me back to my own reality. I blinked settling back in my own living room. Looking at the phone, I saw that it was a text from Rose asking to meet them at the clinic. I texted back telling her that I'd be there. I changed and headed out the door while sending a text to Christian telling him where I was.

RPOV.

As Dimitri and I walked to the clinic, I could feel my palms sweating. I didn't like clinics on the whole but for some reason going for this particular visit scared me.

"Roza you okay?" Dimitri asked grabbing my hand.

I blinked, "Honestly, I don't know. I'm going to text Lissa to meet us there okay?"

Dimitri nodded. I didn't know why but the thought of Lissa being there with me made this all worth it. She texted back that she would meet us there and we continued the walk in comfortable silence. I didn't think either of us really knew what to say.

As the clinic came closer, my heart rate picked up. I was sure that I paled a few shades too. Dimitri, apparently seeing my condition stopped walking.

"Roza, it's going to be okay. No matter what happeneds in there I'll be with you the whole time." He said brushing some unruly strands of hair from my face. I felt like crying all over again.

We walked in and I'd never been happier to see Lissa than I was now. I practically ran to her. She wrapped her arms around me. It was then I knew. Lissa had seen the whole thing back at our house. I knew it wasn't her fault. She probably just got pulled in, but I couldn't help it. I was pissed. My emotions were a reck lately. Before I could say anything, Dimitri walked over and told me that it was time to go in.

"**Don't be mad Rose, I couldn't help it. Do you want me to come with you or not?"** Lissa said in my mind,

"**I know Lis, I can't seem to keep my emotions in check now a days. And, of course I want you to come!" **I told her back aloud. She grinned.

Docter Olivia Conta was my doctor since doctor Olenski went back to the academy. She was a pretty Moroi who didn't really like politics. She didn't act like most of the other royals. She was one of the few who accepted Dimitri and my relationship.

"Hi Rose," she said giving me a warm smile,

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked,

I'd thought that Dimitri had told her but I guess he hadn't.

"Well, it's a few things really," I said

"I'm moodier than I usually am and every morning I wake Dimitri with my retching." I told her.

She jutted some notes on a clipboard.

"Any weird cravings?" she asked

"I never drink coffee, well that is I never did until now." I told her.

"Okay," she said reaching for a rectangular box

"Go in there and take this." She said gesturing to an unmarked door on our right.

I glanced at the lable on the box.

"A pregnancy test? I've only slept with Dimitri. It's common knowledge that two Dhampirs can't have children!" I said getting annoyed. I could feel Lissa sending me calming messages through the bond.

"Well, you aren't exactly the average Dhampir Rose. You're showing all the symptoms. I'm just taking this as a precaution, and if you're not pregnant, then we'll just do more tests to find out what's wrong with you. But for now, go take the test." I was about to sware when I felt a warm hand in mine. Dimitri

"It's okay Roza. Go on." He said, his voice soothing.

I took the test and headed into the bathroom. Setting the timer, I went outside to wait. When it beeped, I was to chicken to look. Doctor Conta smiled and offered to look which I gratefully accepted. It only took her a few seconds to walk to the bathroom and look at the test, but that felt like the longest few seconds I've ever endured. She came out all smiling,

"Rose, congratulations! You're pregnant!"

A/N

So, there you go, for everyone who wanted to know what was making Rose sick, now you know! Leave me your thoughts in a review, was it worth the wait? I really hope it was! I'll update soon, until then, take care!

Xx

Roza


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys always make me really happy! You're my motivation to write! Lots of love to Mitriuslove! She always, always reviews every chapter I post! You rock! I love each and everyone of my reviewers! Here's chapter 20! Read! Review and enjoy!

Previously on Home Is Where You are: "Rose, congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 20

LPOV.

As the doctor gave the results of Rose's pregnancy test, I had the startling feeling of slipping in to Rose's head. The emotions going through her ranged from shock to dismay and even a bit of excitement, one look at Dimitri's face squashed any excitement she felt however. I'd never seen that look on Dimitri's face before. His eyes were cold and hard, much like they were when he was strigoi. Rose's thoughts snapped me out of my musings, he hates me! It's supposed to be impossible for us to have children! He's going to think I cheated! No, he can't think I'm cheating, he knows how much I love him!

"Rose," I said

"Calm down. Your emotions are so intense they pulled me into your head!" I said.

My calming words were futile. Rose's heart rate became frantic and her breathing became ragged. I could feel it like it was my own heart, I couldn't breathe.

"Miss Hathaway, you need to calm down," said the doctor.

But Rose wasn't listening. Tears began to fill her eyes. She let out a tearless sob.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening! I can't lose him again! I'm nothing without him!" Rose said clawing at her skin. She sounded totally unhinged. This side of her scared me. I'd never seen her behave like this before.

RPOV.

I could feel the eyes of the doctor and Lissa on me, but the person I wanted to look at me wasn't even giving me a second glance. I could hare myself speaking, but I wasn't sure what I was saying.

"Rose!" said Lissa looking strait in my eyes,

"It's okay, everything is fine, you want to calm down now," She said her voice strangely soothing. Suddenly, what she was saying made complete sense. Yes, I wanted to calm down. Then, I blinked breaking the connection.

"What the fuck Lissa! How can you fucking use compulsion on me?" I screamed,

I could feel her hurt and the underlying worry for me, but I didn't give a shit. She deserved to feel that way; true friends don't compel the other friend! And besides, she didn't have the only man she loved most in this world walking out on her.

**How are you so sure he's walking out on you Rose? How do you know that he's not just shock? Can you blame him for having doubts? It's supposed to be impossible for you to conceive with him. ** She said.

I didn't give a shit right now about what she or anyone had to say. I let out a strangled sob and ran out of there like my feet were on fire, ignoring the calls of the doctor and Lissa, both in my head and aloud.

A/N

Dun dun dun!

There you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I bet no one expected this huh? I wonder what will happen now? Is Dimitri truly mad? Or is Rose just overreacting? Well, don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a review.

Xx

Roza


	21. Chapter 21

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks as always for the amazing reviews and to everyone that has favourite this story! It means a lot to have people like my story so much! Shutting up now, read! Review and enjoy!

Previously on Home Is Where You Are:

Rose finds out she's pregnant and is not taking it very well, no one really knows what's going on in Dimitri's head, but Rose is convinced that he's mad. So, she snaps at Lissa and runs off ignoring the calls of both the doctor and Lissa.

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 21.

RPOV.

I didn't look back as I ran at top speed away from everyone and everything. The tears I'd done my best to keep in check at the doctor's office now ran freely down my cheeks. My lungs burnt for oxygen and my legs felt like they were going to give out at any minute. I had to grab on to one of the trees in one of the forested areas of court for support. I sunk to my knees as terrible sobs racked my body.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there sobbing uncontrollably but this was going to end now. I was Rose Hathaway, and Rose Hathaway didn't cry. I came to my feet in one swift motion. I swore at the condition of my knees, kneeling on the harsh dirt had certainly taken a toll on them. They were bruzed but it didn't matter. There was so much pent up anger inside of me that I just needed to let it out. Unfortunately, there was only one thing here for me to take that anger out on. Bringing my hand back, I punched the tree as hard as I could. My hands left a dent in the old bark of the tree. That didn't stop me however, I kept punching and punching. I was sure my knuckles were splitting open the more I punched, but I didn't care. I finally understood what Lissa meant by a physical outlet made the emotional pain bearable. Looking down at my knuckles, I saw that they were indeed torn and swollen, splinters of wood were stuck in them, but that wasn't what had fascinated me, it was the blood running out of my woons,. I let out a small giggle.

LPOV.

Unbearable pain seized me making me double over in agony.

"Lissa, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked me,

"Is it Roza? Do you know where she is?"

I had thought that it would have been easier to find her now that the bond worked both ways, but Rose had experience. She knew how to put her mental blocks up so that I wouldn't be able to sense where she was. That however was slipping. Even she couldn't keep them up for that amount of time. It had been over three hours since she had run off and Dimitri, Christian, Adrian and I were looking all over court for her. Dimitri taking my hand and helping me up brought me back to the present. It was then that I realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"I think I know where she is, I just can't seem to put my finger on it. I can sense that she's experiencing mental fatigue, but her blocks are still firmly in place. They are slipping, but not enough for me to determine where she is." I told them. Christian swore under his breath.

"Wow! I didn't know that Rose was such a badass with mental blocks." He said.

Adrian groaned.

"Rose Hathaway is surely a force to be reckoned with. If she doesn't want to be found, I'm not sure that we can find her." He said worry flashing in the depths of his emerald green eyes.

It wasn't the reactions of any of these guys that scared me. It was Dimitri's. He just stared off at a random tree, but I wasn't sure that he was actually seeing it. His ora projected the colours of someone who was worried and scared. I glanced at Adrian and saw that he too was studying Dimitri's ora. He met my gaze a flash of determination flashing in his eyes. He understood, of course he did. Rose meant a lot to me, but the friendship that she had with Adrian was different. He knew what it was like to live without her. He had been trying to make it better and he felt like a failure.

"Adrian, don't. It's not your fault that she ran off." I said.

"No, it's mine." Dimitri said.

"Don't you blame yourself now… Rose wasn't thinking straight when she left the clinic. She was thriving on spirit's dark side." I told them.

It was true. When Rose left, she had been crazed with spirit darkness. I saw it in her ora. The colours had darkened considerably, and the usual reddish gold that usually surrounded it was replaced by the black that was there before. When our bond reformed, I had tried to ease up on spirit. Rose had told me that I didn't need to. Sonnia had found another way to deal with the darkness of spirit. She challenged all the negative energy in to doing sports. She often ran laps though not as much as the dhampirs. Rose had tried it and it had worked for a while. I guess finding out that she was pregnant and seeing that hard cold look in Dimitri's eyes was enough for spirit's dark side to rare its ugly head. A sharp pain in my wrist was enough to break me out of my musings. I clutched it and came to my knees. Christian's arms instantly came around my waste.

"Something's wrong with Rose." I gasped out.

Pushing myself, I tried to brake through her mental wals. For a while, nothing happened. Then, I was seeing through Rose's eyes. Everything was blurry and I thought it was just me. After blinking several times, I realized that it was all Rose. Her vision was blurry. Rose was about to pass out and I wouldn't be able to find out anything. Scanning her recent memories, I saw that she was in a secluded forested area of court. I told the guys, and we were off.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was wirth the wait! Leave me your thoughts in a review.

To my guess reviewers

To Loveforever, thanks! I'll work on that!

And, To Dimitrisgirl1971,

I'm glad that you like my story. And! I love your penname! But, I don't think you can be Dimitri's girl with Rose Hathaway around! :D

To Rcracer123, see, I told you there was no reason to freak out! :D

I'll update soon! Until then, take care and don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a review!

Xx

Roza


	22. Chapter 22

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Really important AN at the bottom please read. Read, review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 22.

LPOV.

It was still kind of hard Focusing on Rose's surroundings but for a totally different reason though. Everything looked blurry. I couldn't really see much but her emotions were a forever present force pulsing through me. Each time she felt pain and believe me when I say she felt pain now. It was more than the physical pain. I still couldn't tell what was causing that, but she was experiencing mental pain too. She wondered how Dimitri could walk out on her. I saw the underlying worry through Dimitri's anger, but she was too wrapped up in her own grief to notice.

The guys and I were heading to find her but she wasn't making it easy. It was just like Adrian said; she didn't want to be found. Just when I started making progress on her surroundings, a sudden force send me flying back in to my own reality. I wasn't really the swearing type, but this drove me off the deep end.

"O for the love of all that's fucking unholy! Rose is so stubborn! She doesn't get it when people are actually trying to help her!" I screamed. I think my sudden outburst startled the guys. Christian grabbed my hand and squeezed. Dimitri and Adrian closed ranks around me as if preparing to restrain me if the need arose.

"Easy Lis," Christian said in my ear.

"Calm down, we'll find her." I leant in to him giving myself a moment of peace.

The sudden burst of unconsciousness from the bond make me brake out of Christian's embrace. Rose had just passed out. Thinking back to some of the land marks I'd seen in her head, I made my decision.

"Dimitri, do you know where Rose would go if she was as mad as she was today?" I asked,

"No, not really," he broke off mid sentence.

"Yes?" I prompted,

"The cabin. The one on that secluded forested area. You know the area that looks like a minijungle?" He said his eyes lighting up.

I grinned.

"Finally! Finally we have a lead!" I said doing a little happy dance which cracked up Adrian and Christian. Dimitri only smiled. At least it was a real smile and not the fake one he had plastered on his face all day.

About 15 minutes later, we were all standing outside the cabin. There didn't seem to be any life inside. Everything was quiet and empty. The cabin which was a beauty among all the trees now seemed like a scary and foreboding place. Using spirit, I looked for the aura that was special to Rose. Nothing. She wasn't there.

"Lis, over there." Adrian said.

Looking in the direction he was looking in, I saw nothing. But when I used spirit,

"Rose! Over there!" I pointed and gestured for the rest to follow. They did. The sight that laid before us was not what we had expected. Rose laid unconcious on the ground, crimson blood running from her wrists and knuckles.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, I'm wondering if I should do a sequel of this story. I have an idea for one, but I'll only do it if you guys want it. There's only one way to have your say, leave me a review! I'll update soon! Until then, take care and don't forget to review!

XX

Roza.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N

Ok! You guys are officially the best! I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter!My greatest appoligies for the late update! Thank you so very much for all the support! It means the world to me! Lots of love to Rcracer123 she always make me smile! Lots of love also to Mitrioselove you rock girly! Read, review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 23.

RPOV.

I woke up and rolled over. My body felt num. I felt like I'd been run over by a truck and then some. What had happened yesterday? My head was pounding and my memories didn't really seem accessible at the moment. I felt worse than I had in Russia when I'd drank that Russian vodka and let me say I never want to feel like that again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Where was I? Reality was like a punch in the stomach. I felt like I should know this place, the scent of an aftershave that I would know anywhere told me why. I was home, but how did I get here? I berried my face in the pillow and inhaled deeply. Dimitri's aftershave filled my nostrils.

Suddenly, I was able to make the connection. The memories that I couldn't access only moments ago hit me full force. The clinic the cold hard look in Dimitri's eyes, and the unborned and innocent life inside of me. Pregnant, lord how could I be pregnant? I was a dhampir, dhampirs couldn't conceive with other dhampirs. It was like the mantra they come first. At a young age, I had been told over and over again that dhampirs couldn't have children with other dhampirs. We could only conceive with the Moroi or humans. It was the reason why their were so many single dhampir mothers and such low numbers in female guardians.

All the anger and heartache I'd felt yesterday returned. Was it even a next day? Rolling over on my back, I glanced around and gasped. All my friends were crammed in to Dimitri and my bedroom. Lissa and Christian had brought in a sofa and were curled up on it; Adrian, Sidney, Jill and Eddie were all curled up on a matrass on the floor. Searching around for the one person I wanted to find in all this, I gasped when I didn't see him. After everything that had happened the day before, or however long ago, he wasn't here. He really didn't care about me and this unborned baby that was now growing inside of me? For some reason, that got a mix of reactions in me. My first feeling was one of betrayal and heartache, but the second one was what had startled me. I didn't want my baby to grow up without its father. My baby? Did I just say that? I didn't have time to assess why I even thought that because the door opened, and Dimitri walked in followed by my mom and dad.

The look on my mom's face almost brought me to tears. She looked worried and scared. That was a look I'd never seen on Janine Hathaway. It wasn't one I ever wanted to see on her again. Noticing that I was awake, she ran over to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She whisper yelled. I grinned but inside, I knew how much it hurt her to see me like that. That was the thing with nicknames, when someone called you by your full name, it only made the consequences or situation in this case, that much more severe.

"Hello mom," I said throwing myself into her arms. I was really glad to have her here. After everything, I just felt like a little girl who needed to be comforted by her mummy. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks, but my mom wiped them away.

"Don't cry sweetheart," she said.

"It's going to be okay." I wasn't sure about that. Glancing around, I realized that Dad and Dimitri had gone back outside giving mom and I this moment of privacy.

"Mom… I don't know about everything being okay… d …Dimitri hates me." I sobbed.

"Shh dear, he doesn't hate you. He's just angry, and I would have been to if I was in that situation. It's supposed to be impossible for you to have children and he knows that. Rose, how did you get pregnant?" She asked a frown on her face. "

"I…I don't know." I told her. Suddenly, a shot of anger shot through me. She didn't believe me. She must have scene the change in my mood because she unwrapped her arms from around me and took a few steps back.

"Mom I didn't cheat on him! How can you even think that?" I shouted and then remembered that there were people sleeping in the room. Everyone woke up by my outburst. I could feel the joy of seeing that I was okay through the bond, radiating off Lissa. She was studying me and I had the startling sensation of seeing my aura through her eyes. The colours darkened before our eyes. I blinked breaking the connection. Everyone else went outside leaving my mom and Lissa in the room with me. I could tell that Lissa felt like she was imposing so I sent her a message through the bond.

**Stay. You're not imposing. ** I said. She mentally rolled her eyes. She knew that I was trying to get out of this conversation with my mom.

"Rose, I don't think you cheated, but well it's supposed to be impossible. What else am I or Dimitri supposed to think?" She asked. I should've told her that they should have trusted me to know that there's a reasonable explanation for this, but instead I said,

"I don't care what you guys fucking think! If Dimitri doesn't trust me enough to believe that I didn't cheat then he doesn't know me at all. And clearly neither do you." Her eyes widened and the door opened. My father stood there in his usual flashy suit and jewellery.

"Janine! I told you not to anger her." He said sternly. My mother actually blushed.

"Abe I wasn't trying to." She told him.

"You guys," Lissa said intervening for the first time,

"It's best if you guys leave Rose right now. All the stress of yesterday made it easy for spirit's dark side to rare its ugly head." Understanding lit up my parents features.

"Take it easy kiz," my dad said coming over to give me an affectionate hug.

Despite the grimness of the situation, I smiled.

"Always baba." I said.

My relationship with my parents had grown and blossomed into something special. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to grow so close to my father whom I'd met when I was 18. Lissa was right as well, I would never have snapped at my Mom like that either. She and I had put all the pain and heartache of the past behind us and had formed the mother daughter bond I'd always dreamed of. She and I had grown as close as I had grown to Olaina Belikova. They both left the room leaving me alone with Lissa. It was time for me to get my answers. I may have remembered the events that drove me off the deep end, but I didn't remember what actually happened after I ran off and punched the tree. Lissa sensed my eagerness to find out what had happened and came to sit on the bed with me. The feelings coming off her dampened my mood. She was about to tell me everything, and whatever had happened wasn't going to be good.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh you guys, this story will be ending soon but, there will be a sequel! Leave me your thoughts in a review! I'll update soon, until then take care and don't forget to review! I love getting them they always make me smile!

Xx

Roza


	24. Chapter 24

A/N

Another update just to make it up to you guys! To mitrioselove, your wish is my command! Read, review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 24.

RPOV

I tried to find out what was going to be so bad, but God bless Lissa the angel, she put her blocks up and I could sense only the basics, she was alive and not in danger. Since I already knew this she was sitting right here, I waited for her to begin. Unable to stop myself, I clenched my hands into fists. Lissa bit her lip but one look at my clenched fists was enough to get a smile out of her. Much too soon, her expression took on that serious and fierce look again.

"Rose," she started.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you this now? Your aura is still kind of dark; why not wait until you can burn off the excess energy?" I shook my head.

"Lis, if it's that bad, then you need to tell me now. Tell me so that I can do damage control." I told her.

She hesitated for only a moment then, resolve flashed in those jade eyes.

"Ok," she said slowly.

"Do you feel ill at all?" She asked making me blink in surprise.

"No. Should I?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"That's because I healed you, with the help of Sonnia and Adrian. When we found you you were beaten and bruised."

"Lissa?" I interrupted

"If you said that my aura was so dark, why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you guys restrain me?"

"Rose that's what I was trying to tell you," she said

"The moment you ran out on us, the doctor and I went after you. Dimitri joined us only seconds later, but it was like you were moving on a different scale. He actually said that he never saw you run that fast. Not even back at the academy when you use to try to impress him." I was about to say something, but she put up her hands for me to listen.

"I tried to contact you using the bond Rose, but you even ignored that."

I hadn't realized how much my running off affected those I cared about. I didn't even give them a second thought. All I thought of was my own need to be alone.

"When we found you," she continued

"Rose, you should've seen you." I suddenly had the startling sensation of seeing myself all bruised and beaten through Lissa's eyes. I gasped.

"Yeah, it was that bad. I didn't get why or even how you cut your wrists, but then I understood. It was all the grief and heartache, all the uncertainty of not knowing how Dimitri felt all combined with a dose of spirit darkness that led you to do it. Upon further investigation by Dimitri, and the thorns found scattered around you, I finally got how."

"Yeah Lis, I remembered that when I punched the tree I thought to myself I finally got what you meant by a physical outlet makes the emotional pain bearable." She actually grinned.

"Yeah, about that, did you have to punch the dam it tree rose! You do realize that your knuckles weren't healed right?" Looking down, I saw that she was right.

"I do now. Why didn't you guys heal them?" I asked and then felt guilty.

"Don't feel guilty. You know that I would have heeled them if I could. Dimitri told us not to. He took extra good care of those." She said gesturing to my knuckles

"He did?" I asked, I couldn't imagine him doing anything nice for me.

"Rose you should've seen him when we couldn't find you. He would just stare off at random objects without really seeing them. And his aura was always darker than anyone else's!" She said.

"He was actually the one that came up with where you might be because I couldn't contact you through the bond. I was getting close to but you passed out. And then he suggested the cabin after I told them that you were somewhere with a lot of trees. The worse part of all of this is that when we found you, you were on your belly. We thought that you fell on your belly when you lost consciousness Rose."

I fell on my belly? A startling thought occurred to me then. I placed my hands on my belly

"Lissa, is the baby okay? Did Doctor Konta come over?" I asked heart racing

Lissa placed a calming hand on me,

"It's okay the baby's fine. I can see its aura. The colours look healthy." She said.

I couldn't help it. I swore. I came to my feet and began pacing.

"Rose, you should talk to Dimitri, I…" I cut her off.

"I'm not going to talk to him Lissa. Dimitri claims to love me but he doesn't believe that I wouldn't cheat on him?" Maybe it was the hormones that were making me act like this or maybe it was the lingering darkness of spirit either way, I knew deep down that Lissa was right. No matter what happened, this was his baby and he deserved to be apart of this child's life.

"Rose listen! You're being self-centred! This is as much his child as it is yours and whether you like it or not, he has to know! You have to know how he feels. Just give him a chance." I was stunned.

"Ok Lis, I'll give him a chance." I said surprizing myself.

At that very moment, my Russian God opened the door to tell Lissa that Christian was calling her. She gestured for him to stay. There was no use in putting off the inevitable.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know nothing much happened in this chapter, but next chapter, the long awaited talk with Rose and Dimitri! Leave me your thoughts in a review! I'll update soon! Until then, take care and don't forget to review!

Xx

Roza


	25. Chapter 25

A/N

Hey my lovely readers! Thanks so very much for all the reviews and favourites and to those who are now following this story! You guys rock my world! Your support means the world to me so keep it up! Read! Review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 25.

RPOV.

I sat there while Dimitri paced. His dark eyes focused on anything and everything but me. The duster swerling furiously around him I myself couldn't or rather wouldn't look up to meet his gaze. After seeing the hard cold look in Dimitri's eyes, I wasn't sure that I wanted to see that again. This man would be the death of me, no one could ever get this reaction from me but this was how it had always been between him and me. Even back at the academy when he had walked in on Jesse and me. I had wanted to impress him. I didn't like the disapproving look he had given me then and I certainly didn't like the one he had given me at the clinic. But I was rose Hathaway and Rose Hathaway didn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

"Comrade, stop with the pacing you're going to ware a hole in the floor!" I told him. I looked up then in time to see him hide a smile. He looked at me for a few seconds and soon came to sit on the bed with me. Being so close to him while unable to touch him was maddening. The smell of his aftershave engulfed me and I could almost imagine that his arms were wrapped around me. I suddenly couldn't take the silence anymore. I wasn't sure if it was the hormones or not, but I felt all emotional. I hated the feeling I was Rose Hathaway for fuck sake and Rose Hathaway didn't melt in to a puddle when things got tough! Dimitri looked up to meet my gaze then a small smile on his handsome face.

"Just spit it out already! I know you got some well rehearsed speech that you're waiting to unleash! Do you hate me or not?" I asked. I closed my eyes against the sudden sting of tears. Just when I had given up on an answer, I felt a warm hand brush against my cheeks. Up until then, I hadn't realized that I was crying.

"I don't hate you Roza. I'm not sure I'm capable of hating the woman I was destined to love." He said. The tenderness in his voice was so comforting just then I just wanted to melt into him.

"But," he continued and my stomach dropped.

"Apparently, you don't have any such qualms." His words cut me worst than if he had told me that he hated me. All the while I'd been hoping that Dimitri would know that I would never cheat on him but here we were. I was right I realized, he didn't know me as well as I thought.

"Dimitri, you really think I cheated on you?" I asked, he hesitated only a moment before answering

"I'm not sure Roza. I thought I knew you well enough to know that you will never cheat but you are pregnant. That's supposed to be impossible!" he said becoming exasperated.

I brethed a sigh of relief. He did know me well enough.

"Dimitri, haven't you known me long enough to know that nothing I do is ever normal? Just look at when you and Sonnia were restored." I paused for a moment lost in those chocolate brown eyes. Lowering my voice I continued,

"That was supposed to be impossible. But, it didn't stop me from braking Victor out of prison did it?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you Roza, but its not easy to brake something that has been drilled into you from a young age." I nodded.

"I know." I said leaning closer.

Dimitri seemed to know what I wanted and cupped my face in his hands.

"I love you." He murmered his lips only inches from mine.

"I love you too." I said closing the gap between us. It was silly, but I felt like I hadn't kissed Dimitri in ages. His lips moved in total sink with mine just as they always had. We broke apart by the sound of a throat clearing. I looked up to find none other than Abe Mazur standing in the doorway.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Was it good? Was it wirth the wait? Leave me your thoughts in a review! I totally love reading them! they always make me smile! hint, hint :D I'll update soon! Next chapter, what does Abe want? And, is everything really okay like Lissa said? Until then, take care and don't forget to review!

XX

Roza


	26. Chapter 26

A/N

Hello my fabulous readers! You guys are the best! You're my motivation to write! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and are now following this story!Special thanks to Rcracer123! She was the one who got me writing and is the reason you guys are getting an update so soon! Much love to Mitrioselove as well, she always takes the time to review every chapter!Also, check out Iron Cat by happysadface! It's really good you guys eventhough it's not VA! Read! Review and enjoy! Oh, I just realized that I didn't do a disclaimer in a while.

*I own nothing but the plot!

Home Is Where you are.

Chapter 26.

RPOV.

Dimitri stood and was about to walk out the door but I grabbed his arm.

"Comrade, stay. I'm sure he's just checking in. Right baba?" Abe nodded.

"Your mom wouldn't relax until I came to check up on you. She's really worried kiz." He told me.

I nodded in response. I loved that woman to death, but sometimes she pissed me off. A flash of red curls caught my attention.

"Speech of the devil and she shall appear." I muttered. Abe laughed.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked stepping in.

"Fine, mom." I said.

"Rose, you should come eat. Got to keep you and that baby fed." She said. My stomach growled loudly in response to food making everyone laugh.

"Not funny!" I said and glared.

Our little group left my room and found everyone else sitting in the dining room. The smell of some sort of pasta wafted up to me.

"It's nice of you to finally join us Rosie." Christian said. I don't think I ever loved him more than I did in that moment. While everyone else just sat there, he jumped in to our usual banter.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course Pyro, you know I can't resist your awesome food." I said with a snort and an almost disgusted tone. That couldn't be farther from the truth. Christian was one of the best cooks I knew if not the best. I won't ever admit that to him though. Lissa picking up on my thoughts grinned.

"Christian, Rose thinks your …" she said. That was all she got out before I covered her mouth with my hand. In her mind I said,

**He already knows I love his food Lis, can't we leave it at that? ** She laughed.

"I hate it when you guys do that." Christian said. Ilooked up at Dimitri who was bringing me a full plate piled high with pasta.

"Comrade, have I ever told you that I love you?" I said grinning

"Of course Roza, you love everyone who brings you food." He said an amused twinkle in his eyes.

After that everything else was a blur. I was too focused on how awesome Christian's pasta was to pay much attention to anything that went on around me. At least I was until Lissa nudged me.

"Rose, what do you think?"

"huh?" I said my mouth filled with food

"After all that has happened, we were wondering if you're going to go get a check up?" she repeated, before I could answer, Dimitri chimed in

"You never even got a check up in the first place, Roza. Isn't that like required?" I grinned, but deep down I knew he was right.

" uh,What are you like the child delivery doctor?" I asked.

He shook his head. And though he grinned, I knew that he knew that I was trying to throw him off the topic. I still wasn't sure of how I felt about being pregnant.

"How is this even possible anyway?" I wondered out loud.

"How's what possible Little Dhampir?" Adrian said wrapping an arm around my shoulders Sidney by his side.

"How am I pregnant?"

"While you were unconscious we did some research." Sidney said.

"You're the only dhampir to brake a spirit bond without being dead of course, and the only Dhampir well, more like shadow kissed to be rebonded to the same spirit user. We think that that may have something to do with the fact that you're now pregnant. And, not to mention that you're shadow kissed. Maybe we can have the doctors run some tests to figure out if anything has changed now that you and Lissa are bonded again. Maybe she heeled the geen that said that dhampirs can't conceive with other dhampirs?" Sidney said sounding all brainy. I hadn't heard her annalize anything that thurally in a while and I have to admit it was oddly comforting.

"So?" Dimitri said taking my hand.

"We going to go see the doctor?"

"I…I don't know. Its kind of scary." I whispered only for him but I was sure Adrian heard thanks to his superior haring. But, being the awesome friend he was, he and Sidney walked over to the other side of the room.

"Roza, you don't have to be scared. I'll be with you every step of the way." He told me.

"Are you excited about this baby? Because I am. And…I want you to be to. I want you to be with me because we're going to be a family and you're happy about it, not because you love me and can't bear the thought of leaving my side." I said finally telling him how I felt.

"Roza of course I'm excited. I can't believe that you would think that I'm not." He said a small frown on his face.

"I… you were mad… I saw that look in your eyes…" I said sounding a bit desperate.

"I wasn't mad well, not really. I was more shock than anything else. I want this baby. I want to be with you where I belong." He said.

"Okay then," I said looking at everyone and raising my voice

"Let's go see the doctor!"

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, is everything going to be okay with the baby? I'll update soon, until then, take care and don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a review!

XX

Roza


	27. Chapter 27

A/N

Hey guys! I really wasn't going to update today, but you deserve it! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and also thanks to everyone who has favourite and are now following this story! To my guest reviewers, I totally appreciate your support! Read! Review and enjoy!

Home Is Where You Are.

Chapter 27.

When Vasalissa Dragomare and her sister are your best friends, you can get almost anything you want. Dimitri had called in to schedule an appointment with Doctor Konta as soon as possible, but her receptionist told us and quite rudely might I add that the doctor's schedule couldn't be rearranged anytime soon. She also said that the only free date she had was a few weeks from now. Of course Dimitri being the polite gentlemen that he is told her that that wasn't good enough, that we needed the doctor now for my check up. She told us that she couldn't do anything for us and if we had a problem with that we could simply find another doctor. Dimitri hung up the phone after thanking her for her time. If it were me that she had spoken to like that, I would've simply told her that she could take her clipboard and fuck herself with it. I'd told Dimitri as much and he had told me that I was just being impulsive and irrational. He had said that we needed to be nice to the people that were supposed to help us and I swore and told him to stop treating me like I was a child. He started to tell me that I was acting like one and then realized that it was the hormones and dropped the argument saying simply that he loved me and kissed me on the lips. It was then that Lissa stepped in.

"Maybe I can help?" She said sounding uncertain herself.

"Help? Or help?" I asked sensing that she wanted to compel the receptionist.

She grinned and said,

"It's still helping Rose, no matter how you look at it." I laughed.

"Well, why not let us make some calls and if that doesn't work you can use your magic?" Jill suggested

I smiled at her.

"She's right. We don't know that the receptionist would be able to refuse a Dragomare. Besides, she probably wants to suck up to you guys anyway." I said. Lissa rolled her eyes and went off to make the calls.

While the doctor was sweet in everyway and didn't bother much with the politics, her receptionist was practically a no body in the Moroi world. She did everything she could to boost her status. This included using powerful royals or even the council members. Lissa had earned her council spot and Jill was a powerful and resourceful person. She was also sweet like her sister. There was no reason why the receptionist would say no.

After a few minutes Lissa came back with a huge smile on her gorgeous face.

"She said yes! Your appointment is right now! Let's go!" She said doing a little victory dance.

Some of her excitement dimmed when she realized that she hadn't even been invited and was saying let's go. I looped my arm with hers and grabbed Dimitri's hand.

Now, as we walked side by side, I couldn't help but feel nervous. Though Lissa could see the baby's aura, that didn't mean that it was okay. And if it wasn't, it would be all my fault. Even though I didn't plan on getting pregnant because of the obvious reason, I was and I hadn't taken care of this baby. Lissa squeezed my hand.

"Rose, it wasn't your fault. It was spirit. You can't blame yourself." She said. At first Dimitri looked at us a small frown on his handsome face but then realization hit. He nodded

"She's right Roza. You're going to be a great mom." He said guessing my unspoken fares.

I smiled and soon all conversation sieced as we entered the doctor's office.

I had the satisfaction of seeing the receptionist caught off guard. Her ice blue eyes so similar to those of the Ozeras widen to an impossible size.

"It…It was you who made the appointment?" She asked staring at us.

"Yes," Lissa said slowly

"Is there a problem?"

"N…no, I…I just didn't realize that it was for you rose." She said those eyes looking strait at me.

She took a moment to compose herself and then went through the motions of taking my name and asking about whether this was my first pregnancy. When she was done, she led us into the doctor's office. The doctor looked startled then relieved.

"Come in, come in." she said a warm smile on her face.

I smiled and walked in holding Dimitri's hand a little bit tighter.

"We're here for Roza's first check up." Dimitri said.

"Of course." The doctor said.

"Let's go in the examination room then."

Once we were there, she instructed me to climb up on the bed. It was a bit high for me, but Dimitri helped me up. She went through the motions of checking my blood pressure and taking a vial of blood for testing which of course, made me nervous. I didn't like the idea of needles in my skin. Even if it was for my own good.

"Ok Rose, everything seems to be okay here, I want you to take this and go in that room over there. Urinate in the cup then bring it back for me." She said gesturing to the door of the room she was talking about and handing me the cup. My eyes widened and she smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't worry, it's just procedures. We need to make sure that you're not diabetic. It's more pronounced in the urine than in the blood." She said apparently knowing what I was about to ask.

I nodded and went in the room. I filled the cup to where it was marked and went back out.

"Good job. Now, let's hare the baby's heart beat shall we?" she told me bringing the machine over.

"This may be a bit cold." She said applying the gel to my stomach. I flinched. She moved the machine around a bit and then the most wonderful sound filled the room. The sound of my babies heart beat. Tears filled my eyes and I chanced a glance at Dimitri. Tears were in his eyes as well.

"This is so surreal." I muttered.

"Yes, it is. I was wondering Rose, would you like me to run a few tests to see if I could find out why you were able to conceive?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, we would love that." Dimitri answered when it was clear that I wasn't going to. His accent sounded so much more pronounced that I was amazed the doctor even understood him.

"Are you going to do an ultrasound?" Lissa asked making me jump. I had forgotten that she was there which was indeed a rarity. The doctor looked at me.

"Rose, when was your last menstrual cycle?" she asked.

I had to replay her question a few times before I could answer.

"The month before last." I said. My voice sounded strained to my own ears. I still couldn't believe that I was pregnant. This was the one thing I'd hated that I couldn't give to Dimitri but now it was possible. The love and overprotectiveness that filled me was overwhelming.

"We're having a baby!" I told Dimitri.

"Yes Roza, we're having a baby." He said a smile on his face that lit up the whole room.

"Ok, let's do an altrosound then." The doctor said. I grinned. She adjusted the monitor and wiped off the gel from my stomach only to put some more. She moved it around a bit and again the sound of the baby's heart beat filled the room. She turned the monitor so I could see and said,

"There's your baby. Or, well, babies."

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of hard to write. How did I do with the whole doctor's visit thing? Leave me your thoughts in a review! I'll update again soon! Until then take care and don't forget to review!

XX

Roza


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Hey guys!

Thanks so very much for the amazing reviews! You all rock my world and are the reason that I'm updating today! I wasn't going to, but you guys deserve it! Important AN at the bottom! Please read! Read! Review and enjoy!

*I own nothing but the plot and now Rose's babies! :D

Home is Where You Are.

Chapter 28.

I blinked. I was sure that I didn't hare correctly.

"Did you say, babies?" I asked slowly

The doctor smiled.

"Yes, you're having twins." She said.

The smile that lit up Dimitri's face should've won smile of the year. Hell, maybe even the century! He leant down and kissed me passionately making my head spin and heart race. Time stopped and the world vanished around us until it was just him and I. A girlish squeal brought me back to reality.

"O my god Rose! You're having twins! Twins! O my god!" Lissa's enthusiasm was contagious and I grinned and did something I never do. I hopped off the bed and grabbed her hand. Together, we did a happy dance that cracked up the doctor and Dimitri. I laughed. This was a side of me that didn't come out often, but it wasn't everyday you find out that you're having twins. Especially when at a young age you were told that you couldn't have kids with a dhampir. The doctor smiled and said slowly, '

"I'm happy that you're so excited about these babies Rose. The way you ran out of here the other day, I wasn't sure you wanted them." I shrugged not wanting her to see just how much her words affected me. Dimitri on the other hand knew. He squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You're going to be a great mother Roza." He said making me blush.

"I'll only be great if I'm doing it with you." I told him.

"Oh just quit it! You guys are both going to be wonderful parents." Lissa said grinning.

"And you're going to be a wonderful Godmother." Both Dimitri and I said together. I blinked. I knew he respected and admired Lissa, but I had no idea that he respected and admired her as much as I did.

"Godmother?" She asked a bit confused. I could feel that her emotions were barely contained, she wanted to scream and shout, but she was a bit nervous.

"Yeah, you do want to be there Godmother, don't you?" Dimitri asked. He didn't get it. If this was any other circumstance he would have seen it but he was just too excited, too worked up.

"Of course she wants to." I said when Lissa just stood there biting her lips.

"She's nervous." I told him lowering my voice. I was pretty sure she heard me, but well, I didn't really know why I even bothered lowering my voice. With her superior haring, there wasn't really much she wouldn't hare if she was standing in the same room.

"You don't need to be nervous Lis. You'll be awesome." I told her. When she realized that we weren't kidding she said, or rather exclaimed,

"Thank you! I'm going to spoil them with everything they want and all the stuff they don't need! All the things you guys say that I shouldn't get them! So, if you want to reconsider, you should right now." She said grinning.

"Nah, I don't wanna consider. Besides, you're going to have lots of help with spoiling them and getting them everything they don't need." I told her grinning. Dimitri, forever the logical one asked the doctor,

"Is everything okay here?"

"Yes, everything looks good for now. But Rose, I want you to take it easy. No training."

"Can I at least run my laps? I do need a way to keep my body fit, you know." I interrupted

"Yes, you can continue running for now. You do need to exercise but, you're going to have to cut down on the number of laps you do at one point in time. You're body wasn't designed to carry the child more less children of a dhampir. I'm going to monitor you for this pregnancy. She said handing me a card.

"This has my personal cell phone and landline number on it. I want you to call me at anytime if you have any questions or just want to talk. Not that you're ever going to need to talk to me with all the female company you have." She said with a laugh.

After that we thanked her for her time and was about to leave when she said,

"Rose, take this. It's the proscription for prenatal vitamins. Take them as proscribed." I smiled and thanked her. We filled out the proscription and went back to our place where we found more food and all of my friends still there. We all spent the rest of the day simply hanging out and catching up. Everyone was really excited about the babies or rather that I was having twins. My parents were the most anxious. They both kept repeating,

"We're gunna be grandparents! We're gunna be grandparents!"

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Everyone was safe and for once the universe was giving me a break. I had Dimitri and now my babies. Everything was right in the world. Once they were with me, I was home.

A/N

Well, I'm sure that from the way that this chapter ended, you can already tell that this was the last chapter. I'll post the sequel sometime soon and I'll leave some sort of note telling you guys when it's posted! This story has gotten this far thanks to your amazing reviews and support! So thank you! You're also the reason that I'm doing a sequel! So, leave me a review and show me some love for the last time on this story! I hope that you all would continue to stick with me on whatever crazy adventure I lead you to next! :D

Xx

Roza


	29. sequel posted

Sequel Posted .

A/N

Hay guys!

I know, I know, it's been ages! But the long awaited sequel of Home Is Where You are is finally here! It's called It Takes You Plus My Family To Complete Me.

Summary.

Everyone is excited for the birth of Rose and Dimitri's babies, but what happens when Dimitri doesn't return from a mission? Is all the stress and drama going to affect the babies? How about Rose?

Thanks as always to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed this story. Your support means the world to me and I hope that you will join me on this journey! Chapter 1 is already posted!


End file.
